Our hearts are Connected
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Chapter 5, the last chapter... silahkan membaca... semoga anda semua senang... R&R please tidak bisa menuliskan summary nya
1. Chapter 1

Pengambilan Character dari cerita **BLEACH **by **Kubo Tite**

Pairing: IchiRuki

**Our Hearts Are Connected**

**Chapter 1**

Di suatu negeri entah berantah, hiduplah seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun yang baru menginjak bangku SMA (di realita… hahaha) dan yang tinggal bersama ke-2 adik tiri serta ibu tirinya. Dia bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Penampilannya begitu lusuh, kotor, dan berantakan. Ternyata, selama ini dia tinggal bersama dengan Ibu tirinya serta anak-anak dia (adik tiri Ichigo) merupakan suatu neraka dunia. Mengapa? Karena, selain dia disuruh ngepel, sapu, bersihkan mansion, masak, setrika, nyuci, ngerawat tanaman, dll, dia selalu dianiayaya oleh mereka.

Selintas Ichigo pernah berpikir di benaknya, _Heh Author! Sampai kapan kamu nyiksa aku? Kapan kamu puasnya?. _Sambil mengesot di studio.

Lantas author marah, _Heh! Yang buat cerita plesetan ini aku, jadi terserah aku donk! Udah, kamu jalanin aja! Mungkin, bisa saja terkenal!._

_Apa? Tapi, tidak harus begini caranya kan?_. Kesel Ichigo.

_Ya, sudah! Jangan banyak pro…_

***Kembali ke cerita***

Sebagai manusia, Ichigo merasa dihina. Selain di perlakukan kasar oleh kedua adiknya, (padahal mereka lebih muda ya!), Hak-hak dan kewajiban dia sebagai manusia telah diambil. Uang yang diberikan oleh ayah kandungnya pada Ibu Tirinya, malah dipakai foya-foya. Bukannya untuk membiayayai sekolah Ichigo. Walaupun begitu, Ichigo masih bisa belajar dari buku-buku yang ayahnya koleksi dahulu.

Ibu tiri Ichigo yang saat ini sangat membeci sekali Ichigo. Karena selain warna rambutnya yang menyebalkan, sifat acuhnya Ichigo juga yang ia benci. Dia pernah sampai bilang sepertu ini,"Oh anak tiriku… bencinya aku, tidak seukur bumi ini… Lebih dari bumi ini! You know?".

Ichigo membalasnya dengan tatapan sedih, "Mengapa ibunda?".

"Rambutmu mempunyai warna yang sama seperti orang yang saya benci!"

"Hanya itu saja Ibunda?"

"Lebih dari itu! Jika ayahmu meninggal, harta keturunannya pasti turun ke kamu atau keadik-adikmu! Maka, dengan kesempatan saat ayahmu dinas, kita akan mengurangi saingan kita!"

"Saingan? Jadi maksud anda… Anda akan membunuh saya perlahan?"

"Membunuh perlahan? Hahaha… Kata yang kejam…"

"Ibunda, padahal jika anda ingin harta yang anda maksudkan itu, anda bisa mengambil sebagian dari sa…"

"Cukup! Itu tidak membuat saya puas dan berhenti untuk tetap mengurangi saingan! Cepat bersihkan kamar-kamar adikmu ini… Mereka sudah marah-marah!" Marah Ibu Tirinya.

Ichigo dengan tatapan memelas, pergi membersihkan kamar tidur adik tirinya itu dengan bermodalkan sapu dan kain pel. Kamarnya itu sangatlah luas, jelas sangat luas karena, mereka memakai kamar adik kandung Ichigo yang asli tinggal di sana. Ichigo hanya menghela napas karena nasibnya ini. Sesaat kemudian, seseorang mengetuk jendela ruangan itu.

Perawakan orang yang mengetuk jendela itu berbadan kecil, berambut putih, dengan mata hijau emerland dan seorang cowok.

"Toushirou! Ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya pelan Ichigo terhadap anak kecil itu. Dia membukakan jendela untuk anak itu.

"Shh… Diam… aku ke sini mau membawa kamu ke kota dulu sebentar…" Jawab anak yang dipanggil Toushirou itu.

"Eh? Buat apa ke kota? Memang ada acara penting ya?" Heran Ichigo. Dia menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Ya gak penting sih… Tapi, katanya… Putri Rukia bakal turun ke kota hari ini!"

Ichigo kaget karena, putri yang tidak pernah turun ke kota, mau turun ke kota yang ramai saat ini. Pasti seorang putri yang derajatnya tinggi sekali, tidak mau berbaur dengan orang biasa. Ichigo juga sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan 'Kurosaki' dan Rukia berasal dari keluarga kerajaan 'Kuchiki'. Tapi, karena hidup Ichigo yang terbiasa disuruh-disuruh selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ini, membuatnya sadar akan susahnya berkerja dan kehidupan orang-orang biasa.

"Kurosaki, jadi mau gimana? Mau ikut gak?" Kesel Toushirou karena sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Ah… Iya… Ok… Ayo kita kesana! Aku bereskan peralatan dulu…" Ucap Ichigo sambil membawa peralatan bersih-bersihnya. Hitsugaya langsung menghilang dan berpindah ke pintu belakang untuk menunggu Ichigo.

Ichigo berlari ke arah pintu belakang. Tetapi saat sampai di tengah jalan, Ichigo dicegat oleh ibu tirinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Ibu yang kejam itu. Ichigo terkejut karena ketahuan mau keluar.

"A.. Aku…"

"Mau kemana kau dengan pakaian rapih begitu?" Balas Ibunya dengan tatapan sinis. Jalannya mendekat dan menarik baju Ichigo.

"Kamu gak pantas memakai baju ini! Kamu itu hanya seorang tukang bersih di sini! Untuk apa baju seperti ini? Lebih baik, baju seperti ini dipakai oleh adik-adikmu saja!" Marah Ibu tiri dan langsung membuka paksa kancing baju Ichigo.

"I… IBUNDA! HENTIKAN!"

Toushirou yang mendengar teriakan Ichigo langsung bergegas pergi ke tempat dimana suara teriakan berasal. Saat sampai di sana, Toushirou dikejutkan dengan kejadian KDRT itu.

"Kurosaki!" Teriak Toushirou dan langsung bergegas menolong sahabatnya itu.

Sang ibu tiri yang kejam itu, langsung terkejut saat ada seseorang yang memanggil nama keluarga bangsawan itu. Pukulan dari sang ibu tiri itu langsung berhenti, wajah Ichigo sudah memerah karena tamparan dari ibu tirinya itu. Tangannya penuh luka memar yang sangat memilukan. Toushirou langsung membantu Ichigo yang terkapar tak bisa bangun. Toushirou memberikan jaketnya pada Ichigo dan langsung membawa dia pergi keluar rumah.

Ibu tiri itu langsung menyuruh penjaga untuk mengejar Toushirou dan Ichigo yang kabur. Ibu tirinya itu masih belum terima akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Toushirou dengan membawa Ichigo kabur. Sang penjaga mengejar Ichigo sampai taman. Tapi, mereka berhenti karena Ichigo berdiri dengan tegak di depan mereka.

"Tuan Ichigo, menyerah anda!" Ucap salah satu penjaga itu.

"Tidak!" Jawab Ichigo tegas.

Penjaga itu langsung menodongkan senapannya kedepan mata Ichigo, "Menyerahlah Tuan I…"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!" Teriak Ichigo sehingga mengkagetkan penjaga itu.

"Biarkan aku bebas! Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi! Aku itu adalah manusia yang mempunyai kebebasan! Semua manusia mempunyainya! AKU INGIN BEBAS!" Balas Ichigo lagi. Toushirou yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bersimpati. Penjaga itu menarik kembali senapannya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan anda, Tuan Ichigo! Berarti misi kami telah selesai untuk menangkap anda… Anda sekarang bebas, lakukan apa saja yang anda mau… Tapi ingat, dengan tindakan pengkhianatan ini… Anda, akan diansingkan dari keluarga bangsawan Kurosaki!". Jelas penjaga itu.

Ichigo dan Toushirou terkejut dengan jawaban penjaga itu. Masa, hanya karena ingin pergi keluar sebentar dengan paksa malah diasingkan dari keluarga? Setelah itu, sang penjaga melanjutkan…

"**Ini adalah perintah dari Ibunda tiri anda sendiri…**"

"Apa? Ibunda… Ternyata… Dia memang…" Jawab Ichigo.

"Tuan Ichigo, silahkan anda pergi dari sini! Lakukan saja apa yang anda suka diluar sana! Tapi ingat, Berhati-hatilah di luar sana. Banyak yang tidak baik, Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo…" Senyum penjaga itu.

Mata Ichigo terbuka lebar karena pernyataan dari penjaga itu. Sehingga dia mulai pergi meninggalkan penjaga itu. "Terima Kasih… Tatsuki… Kamu benar-benar teman kecil terbaikku…" Dan Ichigo pun pergi lewat pintu belakang bersama Toushirou.

Saat di perjalanan, Toushirou melihat pakaian Ichigo yang lusuh, robek-robek, dan kotor. Celananya juga sudah robek-robek karena siksaan dari ibunda tirinya itu. Karena tidak tega, Toushirou mengajaknya ke rumah dia untuk ganti baju.

"Toushirou… Jadi, kita sekarang akan ke rumahmu dulu?" Tanya heran Ichigo.

Toushirou mengangguk, "Iya! Kita akan mengganti bajumu dulu di sana, baru ke kota. Masa ke kota dengan pakaian kacau begitu?"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapi… Kita itu, teman kan?"

Ichigo akhirnya berhenti ngotot. Dia kalah dengan ucapan 'teman' itu. Sesampai di rumah Toushirou, Ichigo langsung di senderin ke sofa karena lukanya yang cukup parah. Kakak Toushirou, Soujirou datang membawa obat dan perban untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka Ichigo.

"Toushirou… Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Kurosaki?" Heran Soujirou. Toushirou terus melihat sahabatnya yang napasnya sudah terengap-rengap karena kesakitan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Soujirou hanya memfokuskan pada merawat Ichigo setelah dia tidak dianggap oleh Toushirou. Toushirou benar-benar khawatir terhadap sahabatnya itu. Dan setelah diobati, Ichigo dibiarkan tertidur sebentar.

Lain tempat, lain waktu…

Di dalam kerajaan Kuchiki, semua sedang sibuk mempersiapkan arak-arakan untuk mengantar sang putri Rukia ke negeri sebelah yang akan menggantikan posisi sang Ratu keluarga kerajaan Kuchiki, Hisana. Kuchiki Hisana, dia adalah Ratu dari keluarga kerajaan tersebut. Hisana adalah kakak kandung dari Kuchiki Rukia dan suami dari Raja keluarga tersebut, Kuchiki Byakuya. Hisana mempunyai suatu penyakit sehingga tidak boleh berpergian teralu sering.

Masalahnya, sudah sebulan ini sang ratu sudah berpegian terus menerus menemani sang suami. Dia sudah kwalahan dan jatuh sakit tadi malam. Mau gak mau, Rukia harus menggantikan posisinya sebagai pendamping Kuchiki Byakuya pada acara pertemuan antar Negeri yang penting ini. Rukia kebetulan mempunyai muka yang mirip dengan kakaknya, maka orang yang belum pernah melihat Rukia bisa mengaggap kalau dia itu Hisana.

"Putri Rukia, Kereta sudah siap! Harap anda segera pergi ke kereta kuda karena Raja Byakuya sudah menunggu…" Ucap salah satu maid dari kerajaan Kuchiki. Dia teman main Rukia saat kecil, Inoue Orihime.

"Ah? Inoue, sudah kubilang… Jangan panggil aku pake kata-kata 'putri'! Kita sudah temenan lama… Panggil aja aku Rukia! Ok? R-U-K-I-A!" Kesal Rukia. Dia sedang memakai tutup kepala sehingga mukanya hanya samar-samar terlihatnya.

"EH? Sa… Saya tidak bisa melakukannya Pu…"

"R-U-K-I-A!"

"Ba… Baik… Rukia-hime…"

"Argh! Teserah kamu saja deh… Ok, antarkan aku sampai ke kereta ya!" seru rukia dan langsung bergegas keluar kamarnya.

Orihime mencegah Rukia keluar dan memasangkan jepit yang ada di rambutnya ke rambut Rukia.

"Inoue… Ini…" Heran Rukia.

"Ini adalah jimatku… Aku dapatkan ini dari kakakku. Aku harap, jimat ini bisa melindungimu juga ya! Seperti melindungiku sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan berjanjilah, saat anda mengembalikan jimat ini… Anda harus sudah menjadi seorang Putri yang disegani oleh seluruh rakyat anda… OK?" Senyum Orihime. Rukia tersenyum dan memegang erat jepit sahabatnya itu.

"Ya.. Aku janji… Terima Kasih… Inoue…"

Rukia pun bergegas ke tempat di mana sang kakak sudah menunggu.

"Rukia… Ayo, kita berangkat… Akan kutunjukan kota yang kubangun ini padamu…" Senyum Byakuya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Rukia naik.

Setelah naik dan duduk tenang, Kereta mulai berjalan. Rombongan keluarga kerajaan Kuchiki pergi meninggalkan istananya untuk pertemuan di negeri sebelah.

Para rakyat semua telah menunggu saat ini tiba. Dimana, keluarga kerajaan Kuchiki akan memberi salam ke semua rakyatnya. Keluarga kerajaan Kuchiki adalah keluarga kerajaan ter-ramah dan ter-baik dari semua kerajaan yang ada di benua itu. Byakuya berdiri dan kepalanya keluar lewat jendela yang ada di atas keretanya untuk menyapa seluruh rakyatnya. Dengan senyumannya, Rakyat menghormati Byakuya sebagai pemimpin mereka.

"Kakak… Rakyat-rakyat disini begitu ramah! Semua hidup dalam keadaan damai… Inikah hasil jerih payah kakak?" Senang Rukia.

"Ya, semua rakyat disini telah hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Tidak terkecuali…" Jawab Byakuya.

Rukia melihati terus pinggiran jalan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Tiba juga saat kereta kuda itu melewati rumah Toushirou.

"Kurosaki! Ayo, cepat kesini! Katanya kamu mau melihat bagaimana Putri Rukia? Ayo! Sini…" Ucap Toushirou.

"Tu.. tunggu sebentar! Aku akan ke sana…" Jawab lemah Ichigo. Kakinya masih sedikit pincang karena luka yang diakibatkan ibu tirinya itu.

Kereta kuda itu lewat, Rukia dengan tidak sengaja melihat Ichigo yang menatap dia dengan tubuh yang penuh perban merasa iba. Perasaan itu membuat Rukia untuk turun dari kereta. Setelah kereta itu berhenti, Rukia langsung membuka pintu keretanya dan lari menghampiri Ichigo yang bingung kenapa sang Putri pergi mendekatinya. Dan, berhentilah sang putri itu di depan Ichigo. Dia mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke kaki Ichigo dan keluarlah suatu aura hangat dari sana. Ichigo yang sadar dari alam mimpinya, langsung kaget

"Pu... Putri Rukia… Ra… Raja Byakuya… Se… Selamat pagi!" Tunduk panik Ichigo. Rukia hanya tersenyum polos dan Byakuya mulai melihatnya dengan tatapan seram.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anda? Setahu saya, tidak ada selama ini laporan KDRT masuk ke kotak komentar yang di sediakan di setiap pos keamanan… Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Byakuya. Ichigo menunduk maaf, Toushirou datang membela Ichigo.

"Rajaku, Izinkan hamba untuk…" sebelum selesai bicara, Byakuya langsung memotong omongan Toushirou tadi.

"Kamu rakyat aku bukan sih? Kalau iya, sudah kubilang kalau bicara dengan saya jangan memakai kata-kata formal!" Marah Byakuya. Toushirou tertunduk, sedangkan Rukia terus berkosentrasi untuk menyembuhkan luka Ichigo dengan kekuatan magisnya.

Ichigo hanya melihati tangan Rukia yang mendekat ke kakinya. Wajah Rukia terlihat samar-samar dari balik tirai kepalanya. Setelah selesai, Rukia langsung menyembuhkan bagian wajah Ichigo yang terluka. Kali ini, wajah mereka saling menatapi. Byakuya sang kakak sudah mau geram langsung mengambil sebuah buku dan membatasi penglihatan antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Toushirou hanya melongo dengan sikap sang raja yang sister complex itu (*Ditendang Byakuya*).

"Kakak? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesel Rukia.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, orang yang tidak dikenalmu melihatimu dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu!" Jawab Byakuya.

Ichigo mengangkat mukanya dan langsung jawab, "Saya tidak mesum! Justru, saya mau nanya… Kenapa saya selalu dikatakan seperti itu? Padahal, muka seperti ini memang sudah dari dulu adanya!".

"Sesuci-suci orang itu, sebaik-baiknya orang itu, sepolos-polosnya orang itu, pasti ada sisi omesnya, Kurosaki…" Tambah Hitsugaya. (Archerzz, itu adalah kata-katamu! LOL).

Suasana menjadi sedikit mencengkram, keadaan atsmofere di sekitar mereka terasa pengap. Byakuya dan Rukia hanya menundukan kepalanya, Toushirou heran mengapa menjadi pengap begini. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke Toushirou.

"Toushirou! Sudah kubilang, panggil aku itu ICHIGO! Jangan pakai nama itu jika ada di luar mansion!" Seru Ichigo.

"Eh? Tapi.. Kuro…" Panik Toushirou.

"Toushirou!"

"Ba… Baik… I… Ichigo…".

Toushirou tertunduk menyesal, raut muka Ichigo sudah berubah dratis menjadi lebih kusut. Rukia selesai mengobati Ichigo dan Byakuya langsung angkat bicara.

"Maafkan kami, kami harus pergi sekarang. Semoga luka anda bisa cepat sembuh…" Senyum Byakuya dan mereka ber-2 pergi dan masuk ke kereta.

Ichigo melihat mereka ber-2 pergi dan masuk ke kereta kudanya. Luka-luka Ichigo yang tertinggal hanya dibagian tangan dan badan saja. Untuk sementara, tubuhnya sudah lebih enak dipakai daripada sebelum disembuhkan Rukia. Ichigo melihat Toushirou yang masih gemetar karena tadi dimarahi oleh Ichigo. Ichigo langsung mengelus-eluskan kepala Toushirou sambil masuk ke rumah, "Maaf ya, Toushirou! Aku gak sengaja berteriak di hadapanmu… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah… Cuman…".

"Aku tahu Kurosaki… Kamu tidak ingin ketahuan kan? Kalau kamu itu seorang bangsawan! Kamu itu teralu rendah diri, Kurosaki!" Ngambek Toushirou.

"Bukan hanya itu saja… Sekarang, aku sudah diusir dari keluarga Kurosaki oleh Ibu tiriku, ayahku tidak tahu nasibnya bagaimana… Sekarang, yang aku punya hanya kamu saja! Jadi tolong Toushirou… Sebagai sahabatmu…" Jawab lemas Ichigo. Tatapannya jadi lebih lembut kepada anak kecil sahabatnya itu.

"Bantu aku selesaikan masalah ini… Tapi, untuk sementara, kamu harus memanggil aku Ichigo… Jangan memakai nama Kurosaki! OK?" Senyum Ichigo. Toushirou mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"I… Ichigo… Sebenarnya… aku…".

Saat mau mengobrol sesuatu, Soujirou datang membawa makanan. Makan siangnya itu berupa cream sup dan sayur-sayuran lainnya. "Hari ini mendung, jadi kita makan yang hangat-hangat! Bagaimana?" Tanya Soujirou.

Ichigo mengangguk dan Toushirou diam membeku. "Toushirou? Kenapa? Ayo makan!" Ajak Ichigo.

Toushirou yang sudah kembali, langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti jalan Ichigo. Toushirou terlihat sangat pusing memikirkan suatu masalah. Soujirou tersenyum, "Toushirou… Kamu ada niat mau bilang rahasia yang kamu pendam selama ini kan ke Ichigo? Katakan saja… Ini adalah kesempatan bagus! Kalian sekarang sama-sama warga kota biasa! Ayo, ucapkan aja sekarang!".

"Soujirou… Aku… Aku tak ingin membuat Ichigo kaget… Jadi… Niatku diurungkan saja…" Jawab Toushirou.

Soujirou kaget mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu. Dia hanya menghela napas dan menepuk bahunya Toushirou. "Terserah kamu saja… Adikku…".

Di lain tempat, Byakuya terus memikirkan tentang nama 'Kurosaki' tadi. Dia berpikir keras akan sesuatu tentang nama itu. Rukia langsung memanggilnya, "Kakak…"

"Ah? Ya? Ada apa Rukia?" Kaget Byakuya.

"Orang itu… Apakah benar dia dari keluarga 'Kurosaki'?" Tanya kembali sang adik.

"Entah… Aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengan anak tertua dari keluarga 'Kurosaki' itu. Yang kutahu itu, Keluarga Kurosaki mempunyai 3 anak, 1 laki-laki, 2 perempuan. Istri dari kepala keluarga Kurosaki telah meninggal sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Karena tidak ada yang menemani anak-anak untuk bermain. Setahun yang lalu, ada seseorang janda yang ditolong oleh keluarga Kurosaki. Hidupnya sangat memilukan. Keluarga Kurosaki yang cukup kaya itu, meminjamkan mansion milik Ichigo untuk tempat tinggal para janda itu. Setelah itu, 6 bulan kemudian. saya suruh Kurosaki Isshin untuk dinas keluar kota. Dia meninggalkan mansion Ichigo dan pergi ke luar kota bersama kedua anak perempuannya. Walau tidak diikat tali perkawinan, Janda itu sudah dianggap ibu sendiri oleh para anak-anak asli dari keluarga Kurosaki dan mewarisi sekitar 15 % dari harta Kurosaki… Tapi sekarang… Anak dari keluarga Kurosaki muncul ke permukaan dengan keadaan seperti itu… Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di mansion itu.?". Cemas Byakuya. Rukia menyenderkan badannya ke sofa yang ada didalam kereta itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia ingin berbuat suatu dengan orang yang bernama 'Kurosaki Ichigo' itu. Diapun meminta suatu permohonan ke kakaknya.

"Kakak…"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kakak menyelidikinya setelah pulang dari Negara sebelah bersamaku?" Tanya Rukia.

Byakuya kaget dengan ucapan seorang Ratu yang kelak akan memimpin Negara ini dimasa mendatang. Byakuya tersenyum, "Apapun yang kau mau lakukan apabila, demi Negara dan rakyatnya, aku mau! Aku akan mendukungmu sekuat tenaga, Rukia…"

Rukia tersenyum, mukanya memerah. Dia melihat kakaknya dan berkata, "Terima kasih… Kak Byakuya!".

"Sama-sama… Rukia…".

Malam pun menghampiri, Ichigo hanya melihat langit malam yang saat itu sangat cerah. Bintang bintang bertaburan di langit malam, suara angin menandakan damainya saat itu. Dia jarang merasakan kehidupan damai seperti ini, bisa melihat langit diatas atap rumah. Toushirou datang menghampiri dan membawakan Ichigo selimut.

Ichigo kaget karena ada yang menghampirinya. Toushirou tersenyum saja. Selain membawakan selimut, dia juga membawakan segelas coklat panas buatan Soujirou. Ichigo berterima kasih pada Toushirou. Mereka sekarang terpaku pada indahnya langit malam itu. Toushirou memandangi Ichigo terus menerus, dan sang objeknya melihat kembali. "Toushirou? Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat seperti itu?".

"Ah… Gak… Aku Cuma melihat lukamu sudah sembuh atau belum saja." Malu Toushirou.

"Hm… Ya, sudah lebih baik… Ah, Bintang jatuh! Ayo buat permohonan!" Semangat Ichigo.

Toushirou hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah, karena tingkah laku Ichigo yang mirip anak-anak. Tapi, tak apalah karena Ichigo jarang keluar rumah. Setelah membuat permohonan, Toushirou bertanya pada Ichigo akan permohonannya. Ichigo cengir dan tertawa, "Rahasia!".

Toushirou yang kesal, langsung memukul Ichigo. "Apaan sih! Katanya gak ada rahasia-rahasiaan! Ini apaan?".

"Ahha… Ini masalah pribadi. Ahahahaha…." Tawa Ichigo.

Di tempat yang berbeda, di sebuah ruangan kerajaan. Rukia sedang memandangi langit, melihat bintang jatuh. Dia mengucapkan sebuah permohonan dengan suara pelan. Byakuya sebenarnya mendengar permohonan apa itu karena dia menguping dari pintu kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela kamar Rukia. Byakuya tersenyum dan pergi tidur.

Pasangan hidup mereka ber-2 kelak, akan menjadi pasangan hidup pertama dan terakhir untuk mereka.

_Our hearts are connected…_

-To be continue-

Ran: Yahoo… Fic ke-3… IchiRuki… Selamat menikmati!

Ichigo: Kamu suka banget nyiksa aku kayanya?

Ran: Gak… Ini gak sengaja saja… hohoho…

Ichigo: Oh ya Toushirou, kamu dari tadi mau bilang apa di cerita?

Hitsu: Kalau aku ceritakan sekarang, nanti gak rame donk…

Ichigo: Ah.. ayo.. apa… apa?

Hitsu: URUSAI!

Rukia: Ichigo! Jangan paksa Hitsugaya-taichou!

Ichigo: Ok.. Ok… Tidak akan!

Byakuya: hohoho… guwe jadi Raja! Like this!

Ran: ah, terserah kamu saja… guwe mau ke skul dulu… silahkan cuap-cuap dengan santai ya…

Semua: Oke!

*Ran pergi*

Hitsu: Semua! Ini ada catatan dari Ran!

*mendekati*

_Terima kasih semua yang telah membaca cerita ini. Maaf cerita ini kacau banget dan gak jelas. Tapi diusahakan untuk selanjutnya, akan dibuat menjadi lebih mudah dimengerti. Ok, terima kasih yang telah membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya… Terima kasih…_

_-Ran-_

Semua: …

Ichigo: Ah, ini ada yang ketinggalan!

_P.S: Untuk Ichigo-kun dan Rukia-chan… Bersiap-siaplah untuk adegan romantis kalian nanti! Oche!_

Ichigo dan Rukia: *Blushing*

Kusaka: Ok, Ja mata! Terima kasih untuk membaca dan me review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat datang di fic saya dengan judul…**

**Our Hearts Are Connected**

**-Chapter 2-**

Pagi itu, sinar matahari menyongsong langit gelap Kerajaan Kuchiki. Kokokkan ayam menghapus kesunyian kerajaan tersebut. Di waktu yang sama pula, di rumah Soujirou…

Tok tok tok…

Soujirou yang sedang mengupas wortel untuk makan paginya, terkejut karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu sepagi itu. Bayangkan saja, jam setengah 7! Soujirou membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Ya… EH?" kaget Kusaka. Jelas aja dia kaget karena, yang menjadi tamu dia sepagi ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia, sang putri kerajaan Kuchiki.

"Selamat pagi, Soujirou-san! Ada Ichigo-san?" Senyum Rukia.

Kusaka hanya melongo dengan perkataan Rukia itu. Setelah nunggu 10 detik, Rukia dipersilahkan masuk ke rumah Soujirou untuk menunggu Ichigo bangun. Setelah dipersilahkan, Rukia duduk di sofa yang sangat empuk dekat perapian. Hari itu sudah masuk musim gugur dan perapian pun dinyalakan.

"Putri Rukia… Silahkan anda tunggu di sini… Biarkan saya membangunkan Ichigo-kun dulu…" Ucap Soujirou. Rukia tersenyum dan menjawab…

"Tidak usah, Soujirou-san… Saya tidak mau merepotkan anda lebih dari ini… Biarkan dia tidur nyenyak! Dia baru sembuh dari lukanya kan?"

Kusaka mengangguk dan pergi mengambil minum untuk putrinya itu. Rukia memandangi photo-photo yang ada di ruangan tengah itu. Sesaat, dia melihat Toushirou kecil mirip seseorang yang ia kenal. Tapi, dia tidak begitu yakin. Setelah itu, dia melihat foto Soujirou yang menjadi seorang pengawal istana. Soujirou adalah mantan pengawal istana terbaik sekerajaan. Tapi, dia mengundurkan diri sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu karena, harus fokus ke sekolahnya yang sudah masuk semester akhir.

Kusaka datang membawakan secangkir teh panas dengan campuran madu. Rukia meminumnya dengan semangat dan merasakan enaknya minuman buatan Soujirou itu. Soujirou memang terkenal sebagai koki selain jadi swordman. Di balik ke gagahannya, dia adalah cowok serba bisa.

"Putri Rukia, sebentar lagi, Ichigo akan…" Ucap Soujirou dan Rukia langsung memotongnya.

"Soujirou-san! Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Rukia saja… Teralu formal jika dalam keadaan santai begini memakai kata-kata seperti itu! OK? Kusaka Soujirou!" Seru Rukia.

Soujirou mengangguk mengerti dan memanggil putrinya itu, "Baik, Rukia-san…"

Sesaat kemudian, ada yang membuka pintu kamar. Setelah dilihat, ternyata Ichigo lah yang keluar kamar. Muka Rukia langsung memerah karena melihat penampilan Ichigo yang baru bangun tidur itu. Kancing piyamanya kebuka 3 kancing, rambutnya pabalatak tidak rapih, mukanya yang masih watados itu. Rukia hampir pingsan di tempat kalau dia tidak mimisan saat itu.

"Rukia-san! Anda tidak apa?" Panik Soujirou. Jelas saja dia panik, orang sang putri mimisan hebat gara-gara melihat tubuh mulusnya Ichigo yang cukup 'berbentuk'. *Digaplok Ichigo*

"Ru… Rukia-hime? Ngapain putri seperti anda ada di sini?" Heran Ichigo. Rukia bangun dari mimisannya dan berdiri.

"Anu… Begini… Aku… Aku… Aku mau mengucapkan… Kalau saya turut senang atas kesembuhanmu, Ichigo!". Grogi Rukia.

Soujirou tahu akan perasaan Rukia, maka ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan perapian. Setelah ditinggal, mereka hanya saling memandang, bukannya saling berbicara. Rukia mulai angkat bicara.

"Etoo… Kurosaki-san-"

"Ichigo saja cukup…" Balas Ichigo.

"Maaf, Ichigo-kun… Begini… Jika saya tidak sopan, saya ingin bertanya pada anda… Apakah anda, benar-benar anak dari keluarga Kurosaki?" Tanya malu Rukia.

Ichigo terkejut, tangannya mengepal, badannya gemetaran. Rukia tidak tahu apakah perkataannya itu membuat Ichigo ketakutan. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan Ichigo dengan cara mengelus-eluskan kepalanya. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Rukia. Terlihat mata yang indah dengan warna ungu.

Rukia berkata, "Ichigo-kun… Maafkan aku kalau aku bertanya seperti itu, tapi…"

"15 tahun yang lalu…" Ucap pelan Ichigo. Rukia kaget karena Ichigo mulai angkat bicara.

"… Lahirlah seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye dari pasangan Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Misaki. Dan, anak itu diberi nama 'Kurosaki Ichigo'." Lanjut Ichigo. Kini raut mukanya begitu terlihat sedih.

Rukia hanya mengamatinya dengan muka yang tidak kalah bersimpati. Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Ichigo kembali melanjutkan ceritanya di hari yang sangat dingin itu.

"Sang ibu, Kurosaki Misaki meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan kereta kuda. Kereta kuda itu jatuh ke jurang yang dalam karena tanah longsor saat itu. Dia melindungi anak laki-lakinya yang bersamanya itu. Anaknya selamat, tetapi sang ibu tewas."

Rukia kaget karena apa yang menyebabkan Ibu Ichigo meninggal itu, karena dia melindungi Ichigo dari luka parah saat kecelakaan kereta kuda itu. Rukia hampir menangis mendengar cerita itu.

"… Ichigo-kun…"

"Setelah itu… sekitar setahun yang lalu, seorang janda dan kedua anak laki lakinya dari keluarga Thunderwitch datang dengan memohon bantuan dari kami. Ayahku memberikan salah satu mansionku pada mereka karena merasa prihatin. Ok, aku pun setujuh karena aku mempunyai 2 mansion (yang satu di luar negeri dan dihuni oleh kerabat keluarga Kurosaki), itu sangat lebih bagiku. Tetapi, saat ayahku dinas keluar kota… Kejadian itu terjadi!".

"Kejadian apa?"

"… Ibu tiriku, Cirucci Thunderwitch , menyiksaku bersama para anaknya, Ulquiora dan Grimmnjow. Mereka mulai dari memukul, menendang, melukai, dll… Dan ini…"

Ichigo membuka kemeja dia. Rukia melihat di punggung Ichigo ada bekas luka bakar. Rukia yang kaget, langsung menutup mulutnya karena takut akan luka yang seram itu.

"I… Ichigo-kun… I… Ini?"

"Maaf jika anda takut… Tapi, inilah hasil dari penganiyaan mereka padaku… Aku tidak melawan karena buat apa melawan jika kita tidak punya salah pada mereka? Akhirnya, aku disuruh-suruh oleh mereka mulai dari membersihkan mansion, mencuci baju, menyapu kamar, memakaikan baju pada mereka, hingga menjadi supir mereka. Maka, semenjak itu… Aku menyembunyikan nama Kurosaki dari kehidupanku… Begitulah, Ru…"

Sebelum selesai, Ichigo kaget melihat Rukia mengangis tersedu-sedu di sebelahnya. Ichigo panik dan heran karena seorang putri seperti dia mau menangis hanya untuk cerita dari rakyat biasa.

"Rukia-hime… Anda kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menjawab, " Aku… Aku … Aku tidak menyangka, di rakyat di kerajaan kakakku yang damai, masih ada orang yang menderita sepertimu… Aku… Aku…".

Ichigo makin panik karena Rukia menangisnya menjadi-jadi. Ichigo bingung harus diapain Rukia agar tidak menangis lagi. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat sesuatu…

"Ini…" Ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan sebuah gelang.

Gelang itu berwarna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga. Rukia melihat terus ke arah gelang itu saat Ichigo memakaikannya. Rukia bertanya, "Ichigo-kun… Ini punya siapa?"

"Punyaku… Adik-adik kandungku membuatkan gelang ini saat mereka ke Negara Hana. Aku kaget karena mereka membelikannya warna pink. Sebenarnya, aku kurang suka ini… Tapi, aku terima saja dan membuat ini menjadi jimat yang selalu kubawa-bawa. Maaf ya kalau sedikit kotor!" Senyum Ichigo.

Tangisan Rukia berhenti setelah melihat gelang itu. Entah kenapa, setelah melihat gelang itu, hatinya langsung tenang. Dia langsung mengucapkan, "Terima kasih Ichigo-kun… Ini, sangat bagus! Terima kasih!".

"Sama-sama… Putri Rukia!" Jawab Ichigo sambil menundukan kepalanya dan memberi hormat ala prajurit pada Rukia.

-Mansion Ichigo-

Sang Ibu tiri, Curucci, mengumpulkan semua anak-anaknya bersama para pengawal-pengawal.

"Sekarang, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah tidak ada di rumah ini lagi! Sekarang, yang ada di rumah ini semua adalah milikku! Juga, kalian semua harus tunduk pada perintahku! Hahahahaha!" Tawa jahat sang Ibu Tiri.

Grimmjow, sang adik langsung berdiri dan memukul meja. Dia kesal karena ibunya seenaknya saja mengusir Ichigo dari rumah. Padahal, Ichigo adalah objek yang menjadi pelampiasan Grimmjow saat marah. Ichigo juga adalah rival terberat sang adik selain sang kakak, Ulquiorra. Grimmjow langsung mengajukan protesnya,

"Ibu, Kenapa kau harus mengusir Ichigo? Padahal, dia bisa kita suruh-suruh kan? Kenapa Ibu…"

Sang Ibu berdiri dari kursinya, "Apa maksudmu, Grimn? Jadi kau sekarang mihak orang itu? Kamu tahu kan, Ibu sangat sebal ama orang itu?".

"Aku tahu bu! Tapi, kenapa kau gak mikirin kita? Kamu tahu kan, Ichigo adalah orang yang membuat semua apa yang kita perlukan? Yang menjadi objek pelampiasan kita saat kesal? Sekarang, kamu malah mengusirnya? Nanti siapa yang akan menjadi rival bertarungku, HAH?"

"Ibu gak peduli! Sekarang yang ngatur itu Ibu semua! Tidak ada lagi yang berhak mengatur! Sekarang, aku ingin kepala Kurosaki Ichigo ada di tanganku. Bawalah kepala dia kesini, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow terkejut dengan perkataan ibunya itu. Sang ibu ingin dia membunuh Ichigo oleh tangan dia sendiri. Grimmjow tersenyum jahat dan tertawa puas.

"HAHAHAHA! Baiklah jika itu keinginan ibu sekarang! Aku akan melaksanakannya jika harus membunuh Ichigo. Hahahaha…"

Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh tawa dari mulut Grimmjow. Sang ibu tiri langsung menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk memata-matai tingkah laku sang adik. Takut-takut membahayakan orang lain. Ulquiorra mengangguk dan pergi bersiap-siap.

Ibu Tiri itu ditinggalkan sendiri di ruangan dan tersenyum licik…

"Tunggulah balasanku… Kurosaki Ichigo…"

-Tempat Ichigo-

Rukia dan Ichigo sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam untuk berduaan. Toushirou, Soujirou, sang Ratu Kuchiki Hisana, dan sang raja Kuchiki Byakuya mengintip dari sela-sela pintu kamar Toushirou. Satu-satunya kamar yang langsung berhadapan dengan ruang tamu dan halaman adalah kamar Toushirou. Soujirou berbisik kepada sang raja.

"Byakuya-sama… Mengapa anda ada di sini?"

Byakuya menjawabnya dengan dingin, "Saya dan Hisana-chan mau melihat perkembangan cinta mereka berdua!"

Giliran Toushirou yang berkata, "Hah? Hanya untuk itu saja, anda bela-belain ke sini bersama sang Ratu?"

Hisana menjawab pertanyaan Toushirou, "Hohoho… Toushirou-kun, demi adik kami tercinta, apapun akan kami lakukan hingga harus mengendap-endap begini…"

Soujirou danToushirou hanya bisa sweat drop melihat tingkah laku pasangan Kuchiki itu. Mereka teralu melebih-lebihkan untuk melihat perkembangan cinta Ichigo Rukia.

Toushirou teringat akan suatu yang ingin ia katakana dari dulu, "Oh ya, Byakuya-sama… Mengapa, anda memberi persetujuan terhadap Ichigo dan Rukia? Bukankah, Ichigo itu rakyat biasa ya?".

Byakuya menjawab dengan tatapan lembutnya, "Memang kenapa kalau dari rakyat biasa? Cinta tidak terbatas dari status doank. Hisana-chan juga awalnya berasal dari rakyat biasa yang kemudian menikah denganku dan menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Walau status kami berbeda, cinta tidak bisa memisahkan kami… Bagitu pula Ichigo-kun dan Rukia. Mereka tidak memandang status untuk menyukai seseorang. Mereka terus berusaha hingga mendapatkan cinta satu sama lain. Sekarang, yang kita bisa lakukan hanya mendukungnya. Ya kan, Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun?"

Toushirou kaget karena nama lengkapnya di sebut. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah memberi tahukan nama keluarganya ke siapapun kecuali Soujirou. Tangan Toushirou gemetaran dan keringat muncul dari kulitnya.

"Byakuya-sama… Darimana anda tahu nama sa…"

"Mudah saja, kamu adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou. Umur 15 tahun, jenis kelamin laki-laki, anak tunggal dari keluarga Hitsugaya yang merupakan salah satu kerabat dari keluarga Kuchiki, anak yang telah menghilang selama 10 tahun lebih. Keluarga Hitsugaya yang mempunyai kekuatan terkuat di elemen Es dan menjadi pertahanan utama di Kerajaan Kuchiki. Tetapi, keluarga yang membernya Cuma sedikit itu, harus lenyap karena suatu kecelakaan tragis sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Diketahui, ada 1 orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan tragis itu. Tapi, jejaknya menghilang entah kemana, dan ternyata… Orang itu muncul dihadapanku dengan nama Hitsugaya Toushirou." Jelas Byakuya.

Toushirou hanya bisa meneguk air ludahnya karena rahasianya sudah ketahuan. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin rahasia itu ketahuan oleh siapapun apalagi anggota kerajaan. Toushirou duduk di kasur yang tidak jauh dari tempat Byakuya berdiri. Dia pun mulai bercerita mengapa dia ada disini…

"Cih, ketahuan… Anda benar-benar patut mendapat julukan, 'raja serba tahu' ya! Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli… Akan kuceritakan mengapa aku ada di sini…"

"10 tahun yang lalu, saat saya masih berumur 5 tahun… Saat itu, kami harus memberikan senjata sihir buatan kami ke Kerajaan Glow yang saat itu masih berperang dengan Kerajaan Ryuu. Saat itu, kami membawa banyak senjata serta banyak para prajurit dari Kerajaan Kuchiki yang mau menolong Kerajaan Glow itu. Saya saat itu berada di kereta utama bersama keluarga saya. Mengapa saya ikut? Karena saya adalah orang yang bisa membuka sihir dari senjata tersebut. Tiba-tiba, bola api yang datang entah darimana, menerjang kereta kami. Otomatis, kereta kami terbakar dan hancur. Saya dilindungi oleh Ibu saya yang bernama Rangiku dari kobaran api yang hebat. Para prajurit Kerajaan Kuchiki berusaha menolong kami, tapi sia-sia, kereta kami sudah habis terbakar tak ada yang tersisa. Soujirou menemukan saya di puing-puing kereta yang terbakar itu. Saat itu, saya benar-benar syok atas penyerangan itu. Soujirou bilang, pada saat itu saya seperti orang yang sudah tidak punya semangat hidup. Maka, Soujirou yang saat itu masih berumur 15 tahun, membawa saya ke rumahnya dan semenjak saat itu… Saya tinggal dengan dia." Jelas Toushirou.

Byakuya mengangguk mengerti dan bersimpati, Hisana yang tidak kuat menitikan air mata. Soujirou hanya memegang pundak Toushirou.

"Terima kasih kamu mau menceritakannya… Dan, terima kasih juga kamu sudah mau berjuang demi rakyat lain yang tidak kau kenal. Saya, sebagai Raja Kerajaan Kuchiki mengucapkan bela sungkawa sebesar-besarnya pada anggota keluarga HItsugaya yang gugur. Dan… Terima kasih…" Tunduk Byakuya.

Toushirou tersenyum dan tunduk juga, "Terima kasih, Byakuya-sama…".

Keadaan tenang kembali, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo dari luar dengan kasar.

"ICHIGO! KELUAR KAMU!"

Ichigo kaget karena suara itu tidak begitu asing baginya. Dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "Grimn… Jow?".

"Ichigo-kun? Siapa itu?" Takut Rukia. Ichigo memegang pundak Rukia dan menyuruh Rukia untuk tetap tenang dan diam di dalam.

"Diam ya kau di sini… Akan kubereskan dia!" Ucap Ichigo sambil membuka pintu rumah Soujirou.

Rukia masih terkejut dan gemetaran. Toushirou langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke pintu keluar. Tetapi, larinya itu dicegat oleh Soujirou. Toushirou tetap memaksakan diri untuk lepas dari tangkapan Soujirou tapi, tetap tidak berguna. Byakuya dan Hisana langsung mendekati Rukia yang gemetaran. Byakuya langsung bertanya kepada Toushirou akan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Toushirou-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Panik Byakuya.

Toushirou memperhatikan sang raja, "Tadi yang memanggil nama Ichigo… Adalah, Grimmjow, adik tiri kedua Ichigo yang terkenal paling sadis…"

Semua kaget dengan jawaban Toushirou tadi. Ternyata, sang adik tiri ingin menyiksa Ichigo lagi. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Ichigo. Semua langsung keluar dari rumah. Mereka kaget melihat kondisi Ichigo yang saat itu berteriak kesakitan. Sang Ratu yang tidak kuat, langsung di senderin ke sofa di dalam rumah Soujirou.

Jelas saja Ichigo berteriak, perutnya tertancap sebuah pedang dari Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang tertawa puas langsung mencabut pedang itu dan memindahkan ke arah kepala Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak mempunyai senjata apapun untuk melindungi diri, hanya bisa melihat muka Grimmjow yang penuh dengan kesenangan. Napas Ichigo ngos-ngosan, menggerakan badannya saja sudah susah apalagi, berdiri dan kabur. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya yang ia terima saat ini.

"Adakah kata-kata untuk sang putri?" Ucap jahat Grimmjow.

Ichigo yang saat itu benar-benar sudah lemas, tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa. Dia hanya bisa berbisik kecil, "A…"

Belum selesai bicara, Grimmjow mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkan kembali pedangnya.

"Sayonara… Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Saat mau ditebas kepala Ichigo, Rukia langsung menendang tangan Grimmjow. Grimmjow kaget karena, bisa-bisanya sang putri yang biasanya bersikap anggun dan tenang, malah menendang orang yang mempunyai watak seram dan jahat *digaplok Grimmjow*.

"A… Apa?" Kaget Grimmjow.

Rukia yang saat itu loncat teralu jauh, akhirnya mendarat sekitar 5 meter dari jarak Grimmjow. Semua orang masih bengong dengan tindakan Rukia yang berani itu (bahkan Ichigo hanya melongo).

"Ho… Sang Putri menantang ya? Ok… Akan kuladenin!" Tawa Grimmjow.

"G... Grimmjow! Hentikan! Dia tidak ada salah apa-apa ama kamu! Mau apakan kau Rukia-hime?" Seru Ichigo. Grimmjow yang kesal, malah menendang Ichigo.

"Diam saja kau!" Marahnya.

Rukia terkejut dengan kelakuan Grimmjow, langsung bersiap-siap kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sebenarnya, dia masih celingak-celinguk melihat suatu barang yang bisa ia pakai untuk senjata. Saat Grimmjow mendekat, Soujirou melempar senjatanya pada sang Putri.

Dengan cepat, Rukia menangkap dan membuka sarung pedang itu. Akhirnya, dia bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Grimmjow. Angin berhembus dan Grimmjow langsung lompat mendekati Rukia. Serangan pedang Grimmjow bisa dihentikan oleh pertahanan pedang Rukia. Rukia membalikan serangan Grimmjow dengan cepat. Grimmjow terpental cukup jauh.

Dengan cepatnya, Rukia menyerang Grimmjow sehingga terkena sabetan pedang di badannya. Setelah itu, Rukia membaca mantra untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya, "Jurus pengikat pertama, Ikat!". Otomatis, tubuh Grimmjow terikat oleh suatu kekuatan yang cukup unik dari Rukia dan badannya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kesal Grimmjow.

"Saya Cuma melakukan apa yang harus saya lakukan pada orang kejam seperti anda!" Jawab tenang Rukia.

Grimmjow geram dan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dalamnya untuk melepas ikatan Rukia. Dan itu berhasil! Saat Rukia mau diserang, Ulquiorra muncul di belakang Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow… Sudah cukup! Misi selesai! Cepat kembali ke rumahmu! Ibunda sudah menunggu!" Seru Ulquiorra.

"Cih… Kali ini kau beruntung, Ichigo! Tapi, liat saja nanti! Kau pasti akan mati! Tunggu saja hari itu tiba! Hahahahahaha!" Tawa Grimmjow dan mereka langsung menghilang.

Ichigo yang sudah lemas, jatuh pingsan ke bahu Rukia. Rukia panik karena bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya dia menarik alisnya sebelah karena memandangi mereka yang sudah bertatapan gak enak begitu.

"Kak Byakuya, Kak Hisana, Toushirou-kun, Soujirou-san… Mengapa kalian berwajah seperti itu?" Kesel Rukia. Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit…

"Wah, langitnya cerah! Ayo, kita makan es lilin yuuk…" Ajak Byakuya.

HIsana mengangguk dan mengikuti arah perginya Byakuya, Soujirou serta Toushirou mengikuti dari belakang. Rukia sudah komat kamit sendiri, akhirnya mengangkut Ichigo menggunakan gerobak yang ada di dekatnya. Gerobak itu menerobos masuk hingga kayu pinggir pintu Soujirou hancur. Soujirou hanya bisa menangisi rumahnya yang diterobos paksa oleh sang putri.

Byakuya langsung masuk ke rumah Soujirou setelah selesai menjahili Rukia. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Rukia berusaha dengan keras untuk menyembuhkan Ichigo yang sudah hampir sekarat itu. Hisana mendekatinya,

"Byakuya-sama, mengapa anda melihat Rukia seperti itu?" Tanya sang Istri.

"Gak… Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kalau anda mempunyai adik yang sangat baik seperti anda, Istriku…" Jawab lembut Byakuya.

"Benarkah? Dia memang baik kok… Saya sebagai kakak kandungnya yakin akan itu…" Senyum Hisana.

"Nampaknya, Ichigo-kun akan jadi pasangan yang cocok untuk Rukia nanti ya?"

"Ya, kau benar suamiku…"

Toushirou dan Soujirou hanya bisa masang muka tanpa expresi melihat keromantisan dari sang raja dan ratu. Mereka pikir, bisa-bisanya ratu dan raja beromantisan saat ada orang yang sekarat? Please deh, kasian tuh yang sekaratnya *ngakak*.

Toushirou mengambil persedian perban dan obat-obatan di lemari. Soujirou mengambil air panas dan handuk dari kamar mandi. Mereka membawanya ke kamar Ichigo. Rukia yang sedang bersusah payah untuk menyembuhkan luka Ichigo, tersenyum saat melihat mereka datang untuk membantu.

"Toushirou-kun? Soujirou-kun? Makasih sudah mau membantu! Gak seperti kakak-kakakku yang di saat seperti ini beromantisan doank!" Senyum licik Rukia.

Toushirou dan Soujirou hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kepribadian lain dari sang putri yang memaki-maki kakakknya itu. Muka dia sudah kacau dan kelelahan mengheal Ichigo, Tapi luka Ichigo masig dikatakan 'parah'.

"Si… Sial… Aku hanya bisa menutup lukanya saja! Kekuatanku… Ku…" ucap Rukia dan dia terjatuh di samping Ichigo yang tertidur. Tahu Rukia akan jatuh, Soujirou menangkap sang putri.

Toushirou menyuruh Soujirou untuk menyenderkan sang putri di sofa yang ada sana. Soujirou mengangguk dan membawa Rukia ke sana. Toushirou tetap fokus pada melilitkan perban di kepala Ichigo. Toushirou mulai geram karena keadaan Ichigo saat itu benar-benar sekarat. Di dalam hatinya berkata…

_Kurosaki, jangan mati! Jangan pernah mati sampai aku mengucapkan ini padamu…_

_Sebenarnya, aku…_

_Aku adalah… _

_Keturunan dari keluarga Es… Hitsugaya Toushirou…_

_Keluarga yang akan selalu melindungi Keluarga Kurosaki dan Keluarga Kuchiki…_

… _Sampai akhir hayatnya…_

_**-**_**To be Continue-**

Ran: waduh…Terakhirnya napa gak nyambung begini?

Hitsu: Eloe yang buat, eloe yang protes?

Ran: gimana lagi! Guwe dah keburu habis inspirasi!

*Hitsu dan Ran bertengkar*

Ichi: Waduh, guwe disiksa ampe sekarat lagi. Grimmjow… kamu kejam amet sih!

Grimmjow: Napa aku?

Ichi: Lah? Memang eloe yang nyerang guwe? Hayo? Ngaku!

Ulquiorra: …

Grimmjow: He euh, tapi itu kan sesuai scenario! Yang bikin scenario donk yang disalahin! *lirik Ran*

Ran: *dengan watados* ya, kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesetiaan anda membaca fic ini. Saya sampai ngakak membaca review dari anda. Ok, ini ada sebagian review yang masuk ke kotak review kami. Silahkan, Rukia-hime!

Grimmjow: Heh? Eloe denger guwe gak sih?

Rukia: Ok, Ehm… yang terpilih adalah review dari Aragaki Rey-sama… Dia bertanya, "Ceritanya kok hampir mirip ama cinderella yah?" silahkan, Byakuya-nii sama akan menjawab.

Byakuya: makasih Rukia, ehm… Begini, Jawaban sang author tadi … Dia memang ingin memadukan antara cerita cinderela, dan cerita klasik lainnya. Jadi, pertama ini adalah Cinderela (dengan cinderelanya si Ichigo *dibankai Ichigo*). Tapi, Ran coba ingin plesetin ini cerita dan jadinya begini… Juga, rencana dia bakal masukin salah satu scene dari cerita snow white. Tapi, entah jadi apa gak… Kami sebagai artisnya tidak tahu.

Rukia: Kakak, anda tidak pegal dari tadi menjelaskan?

Byakuya: Biasa saja kok Rukia…

Rukia: Ok… habis itu, banyak yang dukung aku jadi ratu.. Aku sangat senang… *malu-malu* terima kasih ya semua pembaca!

Semua: *sweat drop*

Ichigo: haduh… guwe gak nyangka! Yang jadi ibu tiri guwe… Curucci, privaron espada lawan Ishida dulu.

Curucci: *tiba-tiba muncul* memang kenapa?

Ichigo: *kaget* eh? Gak… gak kok…

Curucci: Sebenarnya aku juga gak mau, tapi apa boleh buat! Aku bisa menyiksa shinigami bermuka nyebelin ini!

Ichigo: *ngacir*

Curucci: *Ngejar*

Hitsu: huwa! Aku gk punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Kurosaki di cerita ini! Kami hanya sobatan saja kok! *baca review*

Semua:HHHMMMMMM…

Hitsu: AH! Kalian mah kejam! *pundung*

Soujirou: Ok, tunggu saja kelanjutannya! Selamat bertemu di Chap 3! Ja'mata~


	3. Chapter 3

SELAMAT MENIKMATI CHAPTER 3... SORRY RADA TELAT ^^ Dan kacau ceritanya! selamat menikmati!

**Our Hearts are connected**

**Chapter 3**

Sudah 3 hari ini, Ichigo terbaring di kasurnya. Perlahan, luka-lukanya sudah membaik dan menutup. Kejadian penyerangan yang dilakukan Grimmjow adalah, penyerangan terparah selama 6 bulan terakhir. Toushirou sebagai sahabat Ichigo memikirkan, jika ibu tiri Ichigo, sudah ada niat untuk membunuh sang anak tirinyan itu.

Saat Toushirou sedang menyenderkan badannya ke kasur, ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan ternyata itu sang putri.

"Ru.. Rukia-hime? Ngapain anda ada di sini?" Heran Toushirou.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Toushirou-kun…" Jawab Tegas sang Putri.

Sedangkan…

Di kediaman Ichigo…

Sang ibu tiri, Cirucci menginterograsi sang anak kandungnya yang kedua, Grimmjow. Dia memeriksa akan penyerangan Grimmjow beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia sudah gagal untuk membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo pada hari itu. Cirucci mulai angkat bicara…

"Grimmjow, kamu telah gagal untuk membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo. Jadi, apa alasanmu mengapa kau gagal?" Ucap Cirucci.

"Ini semua ulah Ulquiorra! Dia telah mencegatku untuk membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ucap Grimmjow dan dia menunjuk Ulquiorra.

"Mengapa kau salahkan aku? Aku akan membiarkanmu kalau kau ingin membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo! Tapi, kemarin kau malah akan menyerang sang putri! Apa yang mau kau tanggung jawabkan jika kamu membunuh sang putri?" Dingin Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow menggeretak, sang ibunda hanya melihat jahat sang anak kandungnya itu (duduk dengan gaya Aizen). Cirucci langsung berdiri dari singgasana dan mengeluarkan suatu strategi untuk mengalahkan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana jika…"

-Rumah Soujirou-

Hari sudah sore, Soujirou melihat keadaan Ichigo yang masih tertidur. Rukia tertidur di kamar Toushirou karena telah seharian mengheal Ichigo. Sudah 3 hari ini, Rukia menginap di rumah Soujirou untuk menunggui Ichigo (jadi, mau gak mau Toushirou harus tidur di ruang tengah atau di kamar Soujirou). Byakuya dan Hisana juga bolak balik ke rumah Soujirou untuk melihat keadaan Rukia selama 3 hari ini.

"Rukia-chan ketiduran?" Lembut Hisana.

"Ya… Maaf ya kalau putri diam di sini. Awalnya saya suruh putri pulang ke Istana… Tapi, dia nolak-nolak. Maafkan saya…" Tunduk Soujirou.

"EH? Justru kami yang harusnya minta maaf! Coz, Rukia menempati tempat tidur Toushirou-kun. Jadi, Toushirou-kun harus terasingkan dari kamarnya! Maafkan kami ya, Toushirou-kun…" Maaf Byakuya.

Toushirou mengangguk dan kembali meminum milk shake buatan Soujirou. Milk shake dengan rasa jeruk itu, ditawari Soujirou pada sang ratu dan raja.

"Anda mau milk shake jeruk?" Tawar Soujirou.

"Ah… Boleh… Aku minta ya?" Jawab Byakuya dan meminum segelas milk shake itu.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia terbangun dan keluar dari kamar Toushirou. Rukia menggaruk matanya yang baru bangun. Karena tumben-tumbennya dalam 3 hari ini, dia bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Selamat pagi Kak Hisana, Kak Byakuya, Toushirou-kun, Soujirou-san…" Ucap Rukia.

"Rukia… Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore! Bagaimana kau bilang ini pagi?" Kesel Hisana.

"Ayo! Cepet minta maaf ke Soujirou dan Toushirou-kun! Karena kau sudah merepotkan mereka 3 hari ini! Ayo pulang! Biar Ichigo-kun dijaga oleh mereka berdua!" Ajak Byakuya.

Rukia menolak dengan tegas. Dia tidak mau karena dia ingin menunggu Ichigo hingga sadar. Walau Soujirou dan Toushirou sudah membujuk, Rukia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Soujirou-san! Kalau gak mau, tetap saja gak mau! Jangan paksan aku!" Marah Rukia.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo terbangun dan memanggil nama Rukia. Semua yang mendengar, langsung bergegas melihat Ichigo. Ichigo yang saat itu masih lemas, napasnya masih ngos-ngosan, tangannya yang gemetaran, memegang tangan Rukia.

"Rukia… Kau… Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kaget Ichigo.

"A… Aku mengheal kamu! Aku takut ada apa-apa padamu… Aku… Aku khawatir…" Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya diam saat Rukia mulai menangis. Ichigo bingung, dia pikir kalau dia itu bukan siapa-siapa sang putri. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang, kantung mata Rukia tebal, bajunya kusut, dan menangis. Ichigo mulai bicara kembali…

"Te… Terima kasih anda mau menunggu dan mengheal saya. Tapi, lebih baik anda pulang ke istana. Karena, anda juga harus beristirahat. Aku tidak apa-apa kok Rukia-hime… Be… Beristirahatlah…" Senyum Ichigo sambil mengapus air mata Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia pergi memakai jaket yang disimpan di gantungan kamar Ichigo. Setelah itu, Rukia berbalik, "Jika saya kesini nanti… Kau harus sudah sembuh! oK?".

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol, "OK".

Rukia ikut pulang bersama Byakuya dan Hisana. Sesampai di depan rumah, ada seseorang yang cepat-cepat masuk ke rumah Soujirou. Orang itu tinggi dan mempunyai rambut berwarna merah. Rukia hanya memandangi dia saat dia masuk rumah. Setelah itu, Rukia meninggalkan rumah Soujirou.

Soujirou pergi meninggalkan Ichigo untuk mengambil makanan, Toushirou duduk di samping kasur Ichigo sambil makan es lilin rasa ketan hitam (Kesukaanku! *Rebut*). Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya Ichigo dengan keras. Orang itu sangat cape saat sampai di sana.

"Ichigo! Kudengar kau terluka? Apakah itu benar?" Ucap Orang itu.

Ichigo kaget setengah mati dan ingin kabur. Eh pas mau kabur, kakinya gak bisa digerakan. Orang itu langsung memeluk tubuh Ichigo dengan keras. Ichigo sudah mati saat itu jika Toushirou tidak menegur orang aneh itu.

"Abarai! Ayo lepaskan! Kamu mau Kurosaki mati gara-gara pelukan kamu? Udah kamu berotot semua lagi!" Amuk Toushirou.

"Ah, maaf… Maaf, Toushirou-san… Bagaimana lagi sih, sebagai sahabat yang baik, sudah sepatutnya kita saling menghawatirkan! Ya kan?" Senyum orang yang dipanggil Abarai oleh Toushirou.

Ichigo mendorong paksa tangan orang itu, "RENJI! LEPASIN!"

Ya, cowok berambut merah panjang itu adalah Abarai Renji, sahabat Ichigo dan umurnya lebih tua 5 tahun dari Ichigo. Mengapa dia baru muncul sekarang? Ya, karena dia sedang keluar kota dan pas mau pulang, tersesat hingga ke pelosok hutan.

"Sorry aku telat kesininya! Coz, tersesat! Hehehe…" Senyum Renji.

Ichigo dan Toushirou sudah berhiroshi ria mukanya. Ada sepintas rasa ingin membunuh si Renji ini gara-gara penyakit buta arahnya yang parah. Renji hanya cengar-cengir saat itu. Saat duduk di bangku dekat sana…

"Ichigo, apakah ini perlakuan ibumu lagi?" Tanya serius Renji.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin sebagian ya, tapi untuk luka-luka ini full diakibatkan oleh Grimmjow!".

"Grimmjow? Apa saja yang dia lakukan terhadapmu?"

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri! Hasil yang dia lakukan terhadapku!"

"Ya, aku lihat! Kenapa Kau gak balas mereka? Kamu mau hak dan kewajibanmu terambil?" (kenapa jadi PKN? =,=")

"Jelas tidak! Tapi… Mereka tidak salah apa-apa…"

Renji mengangkat kerah baju Ichigo, dia membanting Ichigo hingga dia jatuh ke kasur. Setelah itu dia duduk di atas badan Ichigo (Gak sampe kena badan Ichigo). Renji mulai marah, "APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MEREKA TIDAK SALAH? Jelas-jelas mereka itu salah padamu! Kalau mereka gak salah, berarti mereka gakkan menyerangmu begini? Kau tahu itu?"

Muka Ichigo mulai kusut, dia balas lagi perkataan Renji…

"Aku tahu! Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang salah? Lalu mereka kesel padaku dan mereka menyerangku? Aku tidak bisa menyerang mereka karena aku yang salah dan aku yang patut mendapatkan hukuman!"

Renji terdiam dan melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu, dia duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Dia menggaruk-garukkan kepala dan membuka ikatan rambutnya.

"Cih, kamu benar-benar teralu baik! Aku kalah!"

Napas Ichigo ngos-ngossan, sambil melihat Renji dengan lembut. Dia mengucapkan, "Thank`s… My Friend…"

Renji balik senyum pada Ichigo dan mengkusutkan rambut Ichigo. Setelah itu, dia sadar mengapa daritadi Toushirou diam terus. Setelah celingak-celinguk, mereka menemukan Toushirou yang ternyata sudah ketiduran di sofa di kamar Ichigo.

"Hahaha… Anak ini, di saat begini kau malah tertidur… Ba…" Ucap Renji. Saat dia mau membangunkan Toushirou, dia dicegat Ichigo.

"Renji! Sudah, biarkan saja dia tidur! Dia sudah gak tidur selama 3 hari! Biarkan saja…" Lembut Ichigo.

Renji hanya menghela napas setelah dicegat oleh Ichigo. Renji duduk kembali di kursi sebelah kasur Ichigo. Kusaka masuk ke kamar Ichigo dan membawakan makanan. Ichigo tersenyum dan dia pun makan dengan menu nasi, Udang goreng, buncis oseng kecap, dan cream sup (ngiler aku…) yang semua asli buatan Soujirou 100%.

Karena tangan Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak seperti biasa, Soujirou yang menyuapinya (haduh… So sweet). Padahal, kalau masih ada Rukia di sana, Soujirou berencana untuk menyuruh sang putri menyuapi Ichigo. Sayangnya, sudah keburu pulang.

Renji tersenyum, lalu dia teringat sesuatu…

"Oh ya, Ichigo! Tadi cewek yang baru keluar dari rumah ini siapa? Kok aku baru liat dia sekarang? Pendatang baru ya? Cantik juga lho! Bisa aku incar nih…" Senyum licik Renji.

Mendengar kata 'incar', makanan yang ditelan Ichigo tersangkut dan dia tersedak. Soujirou yang kaget karena Ichigo tersedak, langsung mengambil gelas berisi air dan diberikan pada ichigo. Renji mengangkat alisnya sebelah, kok bisa-bisanya sahabatnya tersedak hanya gara-gara ucapan ini.

"Woi, kau kenapa Ichigo?" Heran Renji.

Ichigo mengangkat mukanya, "Renji, dia itu Putri Kuchiki Rukia. Adik kandung dari sang ratu, Kuchiki Hisana!".

Sepintas ada suara Guntur dari belakang badan Renji. Muka Renji bercucuran air keringat.

"Di… Dia… Dia putri Rukia? Yang konon dia tak pernah keluar istana?" Ngotot Renji.

Ichigo mengangguk dan Renji langsung diam di ujung ruangan. Semua sweatdrop meliat tingkah laku Renji. Ichigo yang memasang muka pasrah, langsung mengajukan pertanyaan, "Renji, kamu suka Rukia-hime?".

Renji langsung mengangkat mukanya dan menatap Ichigo, "Ya iya, dia cantik dan anggun… Dan dia baik serta anggota kerajaan! Siapa yang gak mau dengan sang putri?".

Ichigo terkejut dan tersenyum, memang ada kemungkinan besar Renji dapat menikahi sang putri dimasa depan karena, selain dia kaya, dia ganteng, dan hebat serta baik. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia baru saja diusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Dia bukan keluarga Kurosaki lagi. Sang ibu tirinya sudah tidak menerima dia sebagai anak. Jadi, dia hanya seorang 'Ichigo', rakyat biasa.

Muka Ichigo melesu dan tatapannya kosong. Saat itu juga, dia menolak untuk makan dengan alasan kenyang. Soujirou hanya menatapi Ichigo dengan kasihan. Setelah selesai membereskan makanan dan membawa ke dapur, Soujirou kembali ke kamar Ichigo untuk memindahkan Toushirou yang tertidur ke ranjangnya. Renji yang mempunyai keperluan, langsung bergegas pulang dan keluar rumah. Dia membawa oleh-oleh berupa hasil laut yang sangat banyak dan diberikan pada Soujirou.

Setelah semua meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, Ichigo menutupi mukanya dengan selimut. Perasaannya kacau dan gundah, dia bingung kenapa dia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Apakah perasaannya ini disebut 'cemburu'?

Keesokan harinya, Rukia datang menjenguk kembali. Kali ini, dia pergi bersama Byakuya dan Hisana. Toushirou saat itu masih tidur. Malam hari kemarin, dia deadline membuat novel, makanya dia susah dibangunkan pagi-pagi. Rukia langsung datang ke kamar Ichigo dan dia kaget, kalau Ichigo sudah berpakaian rapih.

"A? Rukia-hime… Selamat pagi!" Sapa Ichigo.

"Se… Selamat pagi! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku mau pulang dulu ke mansion… Sudah waktunya saya pulang, kemarin penjaga mansion menghubungi saya. Saya pulang dulu ya, Rukia-hime…" Senyum Ichigo.

Rukia tahu Ichigo saat itu berbohong. Maka, dia mencegah Ichigo untuk pergi dengan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kamu bohong!"

"EH?" Kaget Ichigo.

"YA! Kamu bohong! Kamu bilang kalau kamu ingin pulang ke mansion, padahal kamu baru saja disiksa begitu! Kamu pasti bohong! Terlihat dari matamu!" Marah Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam dan melihat Rukia dengan tajam.

"Tidak, saya tidak bohong! Saya…"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo kaget karena sang putri mulai membentaknya. Rukia mulai gemetaran dan memukul tembok (Temboknya retak lagi). Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus Ichigo.

"Ichigo… Sebenarnya, aku…"

Tiba-tiba Renji datang dan memeluk sang putri dari belakang. Rukia kaget dan Ichigo hanya bisa melongo. Byakuya yang mendengar teriakan Rukia karena kaget, langsung lari ke kamar Ichigo. Dia kaget karena Rukia sudah menghantam Renji hingga babak belur.

"Rukia, Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menunjuk Renji, "ADA ORANG MESUM!".

"AKU BUKAN ORANG MESUM!" Kaget Renji.

Byakuya sweatdrop dan menunjuk Ichigo, "Ichigo-kun, kamu mau kemana?"

"Raja Byakuya, saya mau pulang ke mansion saya! Saya sudah teralu lama tinggal disini… Maaf…" Jawab sopan Ichigo.

"Tapi, bukannya kamu…"

"Tidak apa… Mungkin, Ibunda saya sudah mau memaafkan saya… Ayah saya juga akan pulang beberapa hari lagi, jadi… Saya akan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut ayah. Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda selama ini. Saya menerimanya dengan lapang dada…" Tunduk Ichigo dan dia membawa tas ransel punyanya.

Dia keluar rumah setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada semua orang yang ada di rumah itu. Kemudian, Ichigo pergi dari hadapan mereka. Rukia hanya menatapi sedih perginya Ichigo. Dia berusaha mengejarnya dan percuma, Ichigo sudah menghilang dari sana. Rukia menghela napas dan memukul tembok hingga retak kembali (Soujirou menangisi kembali nasib tembok yang ancur ketiga kalinya oleh sang putri).

Byakuya menoleh kearah Renji berada, dia, Dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu tentang siapa itu Renji. Setelah sekian lama, Byakuya angkat bicara.

"Jangan-jangan… Kamu adalah… Abarai Renji? Anak laki-laki yang sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, dijodohkan oleh kakeknya Rukia agar menikah dengan Rukia. Tapi, kau kabur entah kemana?"

Renji tersenyum dan mengangguk, Rukia menggelengkan kepalnya.

"Aku… Aku gak mau dijodohkan… Kakak tahu itu kan? Ini ulah kakek, mengapa dia maksa untuk menjodohkan aku dengan Abarai-san!" Marah Rukia.

"Aku tahu itu Rukia! Ini semua ulah kakek! Sekarang, kita keluar dulu dan diskusikan ini semua dengan tenang di luar! Ok?" Tenang Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana kakakknya pergi.

"Abarai-san… Maaf, kami permisi dulu…" Tunduk Byakuya.

Renji mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Byakuya dan yang lain naik ke kereta kuda dan pulang, Renji juga keluar dari rumah Soujirou. Alasannya saat ini, dia mau pulang karena ada tugas yang menumpuk. Soujirou tersenyum melepas kepergian Renji. Setelah pergi, Soujirou langsung merubah raut mukanya menjadi raut muka sinis.

Dia mendekati pintu kamar Toushirou dan mulai bicara…

"Hitsugaya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kurosaki Ichigo sekarang? Dia sudah pergi dan kembali ke mansionnya… Apakah kamu akan menyusulnya?" Ucap Soujirou.

Suara berat datang dari kamar Toushirou, "Tenang saja Kusaka… Aku sudah memberikan alamat rumahku yang kosong pada dia! Dia pasti bisa berpikir tenang di sana!"

Soujirou tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, "Kamu cepat tanggap ya, Hitsugaya!"

Toushirou tersenyum, "Haha… Sudah biasa kok…"

Selama perjalanan, muka Rukia terlihat sangat sebal. Byakuya dan Hisana hanya menghela napas dan mulai menasihati adiknya itu, "Rukia… Jangan dipikirkan! Kami tahu kalau kamu itu tidak suka dengan Abarai-san… Jadi, kami akan mencoba membantu kamu sebisa mungkin kita! OK?"

Rukia tetap memasang muka cemberut, sekarang giliran Byakuya yang berbicara…

"Rukia, kamu suka Kurosaki Ichigo kan?"

Sang putri kaget, dia mengangkat mukanya dan memerah… "Kakak! Tahu darimana?"

Byakuya dan Hisana saling bertatapan, "Kami tahu karena kami kakakmu kan?". Senyum mereka.

Rukia menyenderkan badannya pada kursi yang ada di kereta kuda itu. Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Dasar… Kak Hisana, Kak Byakuya…"

-Tempat lain-

Ichigo sampai di sebuah rumah yang sederhana di ujung kota. Dia mengikuti alamat yang diberikan Toushirou padanya. Setelah itu, dia masuk dan menyimpan tasnya ke sebuah kamar. Menyalakan perapian dan duduk di sofa dekat sana. Dia masuk ke rumah itu karena sebenarnya, dia pergi tanpa tujuan. Toushirou mengetahui itu dan memberikan sebuah alamat serta sebuah kunci. Ichigo tersenyum mengingat itu.

Dia memandangi langit-langit ruangan itu. Setelah itu, dia melihat sekitar. Rumah itu begitu rapih dan terawat. Dia pergi menuju ke sebuah lemari dan melihat selembar foto. Foto itu berisi seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 2 tahun dan orang tuanya dibelakangnya. Ichigo melihat anak kecil itu dengan cermat, dia berpikir kalau anak kecil itu tidak asing. Saat melihat tulisan di belakang foto itu. Ichigo kaget.

Tulisan itu berisi, _20 Desember 20xx. Foto bersama ibu angkatmu, Hitsugaya von Matsumoto Rangiku dan ayah angkatmu, Hitsugaya von Ichimaru Gin untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu kedua. Spesial dari kami untukmu…_

_Tanjoubi Omedetou, Hitsugaya von Toushirou-chan!_

Ichigo terdiam beberapa saat melihat foto itu. Dia terkejut apalagi pas melihat nama 'Hitsugaya von'. Nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya. Mengapa? Karena nama keluarga itu adalah nama keluarga yang sudah gugur sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Ichigo gemetaran saat itu juga. Jadi, selama ini dia berteman dengan satu satunya orang dari keluarga bangsawan Hitsugaya yang tersisa.

_Keluarga yang konon mempunyai kekuatan magis hebat,_

_Keluarga yang mempunyai banyak kekerabatan,_

_Keluarga yang sangat baik dan rela menjaga keamanan sekerajaan,_

_Tapi,_

_Merekalah keluarga bangsawan yang bersedia menjaga keluarga Kurosaki sebaik-baiknya hingga akhir hayat mereka._

"Toushirou…" Ucap Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Ichigo kaget dan membukakan pintunya. Dia makin kaget karena yang datang adalah, Abarai Renji.

"Yoi, Ichigo!" Sapa Renji.

"Ren… ji?"

Renji masuk ke rumah itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh Ichigo. Dia melihat-lihat sekitar dan tertawa. Dia tidak menyangka, rumah Toushirou bisa serapih ini. Ichigo yang disindir, mukanya memerah. Setelah duduk di bangku dekat perapian, Renji langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Kamu suka Rukia-hime ya?".

Tembakan itu begitu tajam hingga menembus jantung Ichigo. Ichigo yang kaget, memuncratkan air putih yang baru saja dia minum. Renji tersenyum licik.

"Ok Ichigo! Kamu jangan bohong padaku! Aku tahu, kamu suka Rukia-hime kok. Jadi santai saja bro! aku takkan membocorkan ini pada sapa-sapa! Suer!". Peace Renji. Ichigo tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kamu juga suka Rukia-hime kan?"

Muka Renji langsung memasang muka onion head yang hiroshi. Habis itu dia tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha! Ichigo Ichigo… Itu dulu! Sekarang gak kok! Aku Cuma kangen doank coz, dulu waktu kecil aku pernah dijodohkan sama dia dan sering berbicara dengan dia juga! Tapi sekarang, Rukia sudah menyukai orang lain dan aku juga! Jadi, bagaimana bisa kita menikah dengan orang yang kita tidak cintai! Ya kan?"

Ichigo diam seribu kata. Sewaktu dia mau berbicara, dia disuruh diam oleh Renji. "Ichigo, berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan cinta Rukia-hime! Kami semua akan mendukung 100% dengan penuh semangat untukmu!".

Rambut Ichigo diberantakkin oleh Renji. Setelah dia memejamkan matanya, mukanya lebih terlihat tegar. "Arrigatou, Renji!"

Renji tersenyum dan memakan cemilan yang diberikan Ichigo. Setelah itu, Ichigo menanyai suatu pertanyaan, "Renji, apakah kamu mengetahui… Siapa yang ada di foto ini?".

-Istana-

Rukia terus melamun melihat langit. Orihime hanya menghela napas melihat majikannya itu terus melamun semenjak pulang dari rumah Soujirou. Orihime menghela napas dan berencana menanyakannya pada Soujirou. Dia pun pergi dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Rukia yang hanya menghadap langit, dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang teriak di bawah jendela kamarnya. Rukia langsung turun dan mendekati orang itu.

"Anu… Anda siapa ya?" Lembut Rukia.

Lawan bicaranya adalah seorang perempuan tua renta yang menawari sebuah coklat. Rukia bertanya alasan mengapa sang nenek itu menawari dia apel. Sang nenek berbicara,

"Aku tahu kalau anda menyimpan suatu keinginan yang sangat besar. Anda ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo kan?"

Rukia kaget, "Mengapa anda bisa tahu?"

"Saya bisa melihat dari mata anda! Maka, dengan memakan coklat ini, keinginan anda akan terkabul!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, harganya hanya 5 Sheets (RP 25.000)"

Muka Rukia memasang muka seram, 5 Sheets hanya untuk sebuah coklat? Coklat dengan ukuran sekitar 20cmX15cm? Nenek itu langsung memasang embel-embel tawarannya yang dijamin berhasil 100%!

"Ini… Ini coklat ajaib! Beneran kok! Sumpah! Silahkan beli, keinginan anda akan terwujud dalam hitungan detik!"

Rukia menghela napas dan memberikan uang 5 sheets itu pada nenek-nenek itu. Setelah memberikan uang itu, dimakanlah coklat itu oleh sang putri. Setelah dimakan 1 gigitan, Rukia terjatuh dan tertidur.

Nenek itu langsung membuka jubahnya dan topengnya serta solatip yang melipat kakinya (seperti yang di cerita Detective Conan yang lupa lagi volume berapa (yang panah duyung itu lho)). Keluarlah seorang wanita dengan rambut keriting yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Cirucci Thunderwitch, ibu tiri Kurosaki Ichigo.

"hahaha! Kau terkena perangkapku Putri Rukia! Sekarang, tinggal nunggu beberapa detik lagi, kau akan terbangun sebagai… DARK RUKIA! HAHAHAHA!" Tawa licik Cirucci.

-Rumah Soujirou-

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu depan rumah Soujirou, terhenti. Soujirou membukakan pintu dan terkejut dengan tamu yang datang itu.

"Inoue-san? Ada apa kesini? Tumben…"

Orihime mengangkat mukanya, "Kusaka-san… Begini…"

Soujirou kaget dengan apa yang diceritakan Orihime. Dia gak habis pikir, efek dari perjodohan 10 tahun yang lalu, berdampak seperti ini pada Rukia. Orihime khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya itu, langsung menghela napas.

"Jadi, ini ulah Tuan Kuchiki ya… Hh… Benar-benar deh…"

"Ya, ini ulah kakek itu! Dia menjodohkan Rukia-hime 10 tahun lalu dengan Renji. Rukia-hime yang teringat akan momen itu, langsung marah dan pulang bersama Byakuya-sama. Sekarang, Byakuya-sama sedang mencoba untuk membantu pembatalan perjodohan itu." Jelas Soujirou.

Orihime tertunduk dan menghela napas, "Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa kita bantu ya?"

Soujirou hanya mengangguk. Ketenangan mereka harus pecah karena dobrakan keras pintu dari seseorang.

"DIMANA KUROSAKI ICHIGO?" Teriak orang itu dan ternyata dia adalah Grimmjow.

"Grimm… jow?"

-To be continue-

Ran: ARGH!

Ichigo: Kenapa?

Ran: Takut gak naik kelas lah! Si bapak bio katanya gak mau nerima lks bio! Padahal tuh lks udh dikerjain! Nyebelin! Udah ma, temen guwe belum ngumpulin tugas bio kelompok kita sampe sekarang! Bisa-bisa, pas penjurusan aku gagal masuk IPA gara-gara bio jeblok! Argh! Habis itu, pas mau ngumpulin tugas … kata si ibunya,"Ah Ran, kamu telat! Gak usah deh!" padahal si ibunya yang nyuruh senin dan jauh hari sebelumnya tugas itu dah dinilai tapi belum dimasukan. Senin lagi sibuk, ya udah selasa. Eh, selasa gk nerima! Tapi ujung2nya… "Ya udah, ibu tuntaskan, tapi gambarin ibu ya!". Mukaku langsung berhiroshi. Nilai yang lain sudah lengkap sih (anehnya tuh ya, geografi ada 1 tugas belum aku kumpulkan, nilaiku lengkap! Aneh… , tapi syukur deh ^^) Argh! Nyebelin!

Semua: *sweat drop* Ran, ini bukan tempat curhat!

Ran: Maaf… aku sebel banget sih , seminggu ini aku sibuk remedial! Fisika (remed sekelas) dengan nilai ** (dan remed lagi, remed lagi), pkn nilai ** (Kayanya, itu salah scannernya deh… coz, semua teman-temannku sudah pede dengan jawabannya dan lihat di buku memang itu jawabannya).Biologi ama sejarah lulus pas-pasaan! UKK semester 2 ini edan banget lah! Nilaiku pada jatuh semua! *nangis* 3 pelajaran di rapot nilai merah… aku kan gak naik kelas… Hiks… Hiks… :'( padahal aku sudah belajar susah payah sampe tidur malam untuk UKK ini :'(

Ichigo: sabar… aku tahu kok bagaimana perasaanmu! Sabar ya… aku juga, takut Bahasa Jerman ama Bahasa Indonesiaku jeblok… Fisika ama Biologi aku juga hapir jeblok… tenang

(cat: Di ceritaku yang lain, Ichigo bersama Renji adalah kakak kelas Ran, Byakuya adalah guru Jepang Ran dan Toushirou adalah teman sekelas Ran)

Ran: Ichigo-kun…

*Ran dan Ichigo berpelukan*

Hitsu: Cih… Mereka kenapa sih?

Soujirou: *tiba-tiba muncul* Hitsugaya, bukannya kamu juga remed Pkn?

Hitsu: *petir* NGEK? URUSAI! *Pergi dengan muka memerah*

Byakuya: Ok, terima kasih atas dukungan anda semua karena, dengan dukungan anda fic ini dapat berlanjut… terima kasih *nunduk*

Rukia: Ok, kali ini review yang terpilih adalah review dari Riztichimaru-san (kalau salah nulis, gomen ,) dia bertanya, "Jgn2 authr sk mkn es lilin y?". Thor, jawab!

Ran: *masih berair matanya* o.. Ok… *diam sejenak*

Ran: Ngek? Es lilin… ke… ketahuan *keringat dingin*. Ya, *mengakui kebenaran* saya dan teman saya suka beli es lilin sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan, jarak dari sekolah ke tempat yang jual es lilin cukup dekat (kurang lebih 1 km). Jadi, sekalian cari angkot pulang, sekalian aja beli es lilin. (lumayan Cuma 2000an) hehehe :D. Oh ya, nanti.. Rukia dan Ichigo pasti…

Ichigo: Ran, pantesan loe gak ngurangin berat badannya! Orang kamu makan manis-manis ter…

*RAN`s PUNCH!*

Ran: Kembali ke scene! Kurosaki-san, anda menyebutkan "misi apa?" maksudnya misi siapa ya? Ayahnya Ichigo atau Grimmjow? (=Lagi hilang konsentrasi.) hhe :D Gomen *nunduk*

Ichigo: *muncul dengan berdarah-darah* Oh ya Yuuna-chan! Sejak kapan kau menyimpulkan kalau hobiku menendang?

Ran: Bukannya loe hobi nyiksa guwe ya? Juga, pas kamu bertemu ayahmu di episode awal anime Bleach, kamu menendang ayah…

*Ichigo`s kick*

Ichigo: *muka watados* Yuuna-chan… ini aku tidak melawan karena, aku juga masih terkejut dan tidak punya senjata apapun di tangan… sedih banget daku…

Grimmjow: Maksud? *tiba-tiba muncul*

Ichigo: *kaget* Grimmjow? Ngapain loe di sini?

Grimmjow: *Menunjukan pass card*

Ichigo *Sweat drop*

Cirucci: Haha… aku memang hebat! Haha!

Soujirou: hebat apa?

Cirucci: … entah?

*soujirou berhiroshi*

Ran: Es lilin~ Es lilin *membawa gerobak*

Ichigo: Ini bukan tempat buat jualan!

Ran: Ichigo, lebih baik loe diem lah! Guwe lagi stress you know? Udah nilai gak tahu nasibnya ama naik kelas apa gak, aku baru aja selese nge dekor dan baru aja selese pergelaran seni kemarin… Plisss banget, loe diem sampe akhir ini! Hah? *ngeluarin zanpakutou*

Semua: *sembunyi di balik tembok*

Rukia: Ehm… Terima kasih atas dukungan anda dan terima kasih juga sudah me ripiuw dan me like kan cerita ini. Kayanya, untuk cerita mendatang, sang author akan sedikit telat updet nya coz, dia mau karya wisata (Cuma 1 hari sih) dan ngurusin rapotnya… doain moga-moga dia dapet nilai bagus dan naik kelas dan masuk ke jurusan IPA! Ok?

Soujirou: Ok, dan sekarang…

Semua: Ja mata!

*pintu terbuka*

Renji: maaf, apakah ini studio buat cerita Our hearts are connected?

Semua: *Hiroshi*


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat datang di fic saya ini… **JANGAN Baca malam-malam! Authornya aja merinding gara-gara nulis chapter ini…**

**Our Hearts Are Connected**

**Chapter 4**

"Foto ini… Bukannya foto keluarga Hitsugaya?" Ucap Renji sambil memegang sebuah foto yang ditemukan Ichigo di sebuah lemari.

"Keluarga Hitsugaya? Lalu… Lalu… Kamu tahu siapa anak kecil ini?". Ichigo menunjuk seorang anak kecil.

Renji memanggut-manggut dagunya. Dia mengingat-ngingat siapa anak ini. Setelah melihat foto itu selama 5 menit. Renji menyimpulkan..

"AH! ICHIGO!" Teriak Renji.

Ichigo menoleh, "Saya sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu!" Ucap Renji.

"Kalau dia ini… Maaf, saya tidak tahu :p".

Ichigo terjatuh seketika karena jawaban Renji itu. Sebenarnya, Ichigo sudah pengen cingcang si Renji, tapi kesabarannya mengalahkan rasa sebalnya.

"Daritadi kek bilangnya! Aku gak usah tegang begitu kan?" Marah Ichigo. Renji menciut.

Renji tersenyum sendiri melihat foto itu. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah sedikit bosan. Yang di foto itu, benar-benar Toushirou bersama orang tua angkatnya. Ichigo memikirkan, ternyata selama ini Toushirou sudah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar. Jadi, dengan alasan tertentu, dia ingin menjadi sahabat Ichigo.

"Toushirou… Ini… Benar-benar sudah kelewatan! Katanya tidak ada rahasia lagi diantara kita… Tapi, apa ini? Ternyata kamu menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar!" Kesal Ichigo.

Renji terdiam melihat sahabatnya yang sedang muram itu. Langit menunjukan waktu matahari terbenam. Hari berganti menjadi petang, bintang sudah bermunculan di langit. Ichigo dan Renji hanya nonton bareng di rumah sementara Ichigo itu. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Saat membukakan pintu, Ichigo dikagetkan oleh seorang cewek yang menabraknya.

"Kurosaki-sama! Tolong!" Ucap orang itu.

Ichigo teringat akan nama perempuan yang menabrak itu, "Inoue-san? Ada apa?"

"Kusaka-san! Toushirou-kun! Mereka… Mereka…"

Ichigo dan Renji yang mendengar pernyataan dari Orihime langsung keluar rumah. Mereka langsung lari menuju rumah Soujirou. Sesampai disana, mereka dikagetkan dengan darah yang berceceran di depan rumah Soujirou.

"Da… Darah? Darah siapa ini?" Heran Renji.

Ichigo yang hanya diam melihat darah-darah itu, langsung bergegas lari menuju kamar Soujirou dan Toushirou. Tapi, alhasil dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Tapi, Ichigo heran karena pedang punya Soujirou menghilang. Saat dia sampai di kamar Toushirou juga, dia melihat kamarnya begitu rapih, tapi senjata punyanya tidak ada.

Ichigo yang bingung, melihat kearah jendela. Sepintas, dia melihat ada bayangan hitam di sana _(Authournya merinding karena merasakan hawa dingin di belakang punggungnya gara-gara ngetik bagian ini malam-malam)_. Bayangan itu melakukan suatu gerakan yang aneh _(Gigit-gigit kuku)_, Ichigo yang penasaran, langsung berlari kearah halaman belakang yang merupakan sebuah kebun.

Renji dan Orihime langsung mengikuti Ichigo. Ternyata, sampai disana, mereka dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang sedang menyerang Soujirou. Soujirou yang sudah kecapaian, terjatuh dan tidak bisa bergerak. Pergerakan dia dikunci oleh Grimmjow.

"Katakan, dimana Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya jahat Grimmjow.

Soujirou hanya mengehela napas dan memasang mata yang tajam, "Tidak akan kukasih tahu sampai kapanpun, bahkan jika aku harus mati! Aku tidak akan memberitahukan dimana dia berada padamu!".

Grimmjow yang kesal, langsung mendorong Soujirou hingga membentur tanah dan langsung mengangkat pedangnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu! Akan kukabulkan!"

Saat pedang mau ditancapkan di jantung Soujirou, Ichigo mencegahnya.

"JANGAN!"

Otomatis, Grimmjow menoleh kearah sumber suara itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Tolong Grimmjow… Jangan coba bunuh orang yang berhaga bagiku lagi…" Ucap Ichigo dengan lemahnya.

Grimmjow tersenyum dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo berada. Soujirou yang melihat itu, berusaha mencegah Ichigo melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Tapi sayang, suaranya tidak bisa keluar sama sekali.

Ichigo melihat Toushirou yang pingsan karena kepalanya ditenggelamkan kedalam bak penampungan air. Setelah itu, dia melihat Soujirou yang terkapar bersimbah darah di belakang Grimmjow. Mukanya sudah mulai kacau, dia merasa kalau ini semua terjadi ulah dia. Dia berpikir, harusnya, saat itu dia tidak lari dari rumah. Jika dia tidak lari, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Sang bintang utama datang ya?" Sindir Grimmjow.

"Bebaskan mereka berdua, Grimmjow!" Seru Ichigo.

Grimmjow mengangkat pedangnya kearah leher Ichigo. Ichigo saat itu hanya diam, dia tidak bisa bergerak karena jika bergerak, Ulquiorra yang berada di belakang Toushirou akan langsung menebas mati Toushirou.

"Apa kata-kata terakhirmu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ucap Grimmjow.

Ichigo menelan ludah dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Bebaskan teman-temanku!".

"Setelah itu?"

"Kau boleh membunuhku!"

Renji dan Orihime terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ichigo itu.

"Ichigo! Apa kau gila? Kamu rela terbunuh hanya gara-gara kami? Jangan begitu, I…" Teriak Renji.

Sebelum selesai berbicara, Renji keburu dihalang oleh sebuah senjata dewa kematian yang besar di depan lehernya.

Saat Renji menoleh, dia terkejut karena dia dihadang oleh sang putri, Kuchiki Rukia yang telah berubah menjadi Dark Rukia.

"_**Jangan bergerak! Kalau bergerak, akan kubunuh kau!"**_ Ucap Dark itu.

"Ru… Rukia?" Kaget Renji.

Orihime semakin terkejut, karena dia melihat sosok sang putri yang diselimuti aura jahat dan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"Rukia-hime! Apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Orihime dan mendekati Rukia.

Tetapi sayang, pergerakan Orihime dihentikan oleh sang ibu tiri, Cirucci.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Ichigo-chan?" Sapa ibu jahat itu.

Mata Ichigo terbuka lebar karena kaget, orang yang paling ia takutkan telah muncul di depan matanya untuk hari ini. Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih, dia tidak bertemu orang itu. Tapi, sekarang, orang itu telah turun dari singgasananya dan berusaha untuk menangkap Ichigo dan membawa kembali Ichigo ke mansionnya.

"I… Ibunda? Mengapa, anda ada disini?" Tanya sang anak tiri.

"Tentu saja untuk membawa kembali anakku yang merupakan seorang pemberontak!".

Ichigo yang mendengar itu langsung melemas. Hanya dengan alasan yang gak masuk akal itu, teganya sang ibu mencoba untuk membunuh teman-teman Ichigo yang tidak salah apa-apa.

"Ibu, lepaskan tangan ibu dari teman-temanku!" Tunduk Ichigo.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab jahat Cirucci.

Ichigo mengangkat mukanya dan mulai memberontak, "IBU!"

Saat Ichigo mau bergerak, dia mendengar suara Soujirou yang berteriak nama 'Toushirou'. Ichigo menoleh dan melihat ternyata Ulquiorra sudah menusukan pedangnya ke tangan kanan Toushirou yang saat itu masih pingsan.

"TOUSHIROU!" Teriak Ichigo, tapi pergerakannya dicegat oleh Grimmjow.

"Mau kemana kamu, Kurosaki Ichigo?".

Ichigo langsung seketika berhenti pergerakannya. Karena, jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin Ulquiorra akan menambah kembali luka di tubuh Toushirou.

"Bagaimana jika kupotong tangan ini sehingga dia tidak bisa menulis novel lagi?" Ancam Ulquiorra.

Ichigo langsung menjawab, "Ulquiorra! Jangan! Itu adalah impian Toushirou sejak kecil. Jangan sampai kau meru…" Sebelun selesai bicara, Grimmjow menendang punggung Ichigo sehingga tersungkur.

"Diam! Orang tidak berguna!" Marah Grimmjow.

Sang ibu tiri mendekati Ichigo dengan Orihime di tangannya. Sang ibu memberikan 4 pilihan untuk Ichigo.

"Aku akan memberikan pilihan untukmu, dan kau harus memilih salah satunya! Jika kamu tidak memilih, maka semua orang yang kamu anggap berharga juga dirimu, akan mati!".

Ichigo terus menatap dengan tajam ibu tirinya itu, "Ok, apa saja?"

_Pertama, kau akan tetap hidup dan teman-temanmu akan selamat jika kamu kembali ke mansion dan berjanji untuk tidak bertemu siapapun termaksud anggota kerajaan._

_Kedua, teman-temanmu akan selamat jika kamu mau menyerahkan nyawamu dan kami berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu teman-teman serta keluargamu lagi._

_Ketiga, semua akan mati termaksud dirimu jika kamu ingin selamatkan Rukia-hime dari kutukan yang kuberikan._

_Keempat, kamu dianggap sebagai penghianat kerajaan dengan alasan menculik Rukia-hime._

"Mau pilih yang mana?"

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam. Pilihan itu tidak ada gunanya karena semua dari pilihan itu, dia pasti akan mati cepat atau lambat akibat ibu tirinya. Dia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, Rukia yang menghalangi Renji dengan sabit raksasa yang bersarang di leher Renji. Pisau di tangan Cirucci yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menebas leher Orihime. Toushirou yang pingsan karena kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra dan dia hampir mati karena kehabisan napas. Dan Soujirou yang tergeletak bersimbah darah akibat melawan Grimmjow.

Ichigo menundukan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Angin berhembus di sekitarnya dan menetapkan sebuah pilihan.

"Aku pilih yang pertama!".

Cirucci tersenyum, dan dia menyuruh Rukia untuk melawan Ichigo. Ichigo kaget dan langsung berdiri, "Ibu, apa maksudnya ini?".

Grimmjow dengan dinginnya memberika Ichigo sebuah senjata dan Rukia dengan cepatnya sudah berada di belakang Ichigo.

"_**Bunuh… Bunuh Kurosaki Ichigo!"**_

"RUKIA! SADARLAH!" Teriak Ichigo.

Tapi, teriakan itu tidak didengar oleh Rukia sedikit pun. Mau gak mau, Ichigo harus memakai kekerasan untuk menyadarkan Rukia. Pertarungan antara Ichigo melawan Rukia dimulai.

Renji dan Orihime yang pingsan karena pukulan dari Cirucci akhirnya terbangun. Mereka tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya karena serangan ke saraf tadi. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan kalau Rukia dan Ichigo lari ke suatu tempat untuk melakukan pertarungan.

Renji yang merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, mulai berbicara pada Orihime. "Inoue, apakah kau punya rencana?"

Orihime hanya terdiam dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Suatu pemikiran muncul sebuah rencana.

"Aku punya rencana! Sebenarnya, aku bisa mengendalikan peri-peri kecil yang hidup di jepit punya Rukia-hime. Nah, aku akan coba memanggil mereka secara diam-diam dan menyembuhkan luka kita serta menyerang adik tiri serta ibu tiri Kurosaki-sama. Jika ada kesempatan, saya akan mencoba menyembuhkan Kusaka-san dan Toushirou-kun juga! Nah, bagaimana pendapat anda?"

Renji tersenyum, "Idemu bagus juga! Sekarang, bagaimana cara meyadarkan Rukia-hime?"

Orihime tersenyum kembali dan tertawa, "Haha, kalau itu… Aku percaya pada Kurosaki-sama!".

Orihime memejamkan mata dan mulai memanggil sebuah nama. "Shunshun… Rikka…"

Dengan cepatnya, seberkas cahaya datang dari arah Rukia pergi menuju ke tempat Orihime. Orihime tersenyum melihat peri peri kecil bertebangan disekitarnya.

"Shun'o… Ayame… Soten Kishun… Aku... Menolaknya!" Ucap Orihime.

Cahaya mengelilingi tubuhnya dan luka memarnya kembali sembuh. Renji bengong melihat tersebut dan sekarang cahayanya itu berpindah ke tubuh Renji. Renji yang masih bengong langsung sadar ketika lukanya sudah sembuh.

"Inoue! Kamu hebat! Aku baru pertama kali lihat seperti itu! Hebat!" Bisik Renji.

Orihime tersenyum dan langsung melanjutkan rencananya. Sekarang giliran dia menyerang. Tiba-tiba, saat dia mau menyerang, dia malah diserang duluan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Wanita?"

Orihime yang terkejut langsung mengeluarkan tamengnya tanpa memanggil nama dulu. Tameng terbuat dan melindungi dia serta Renji.

"Sial! Ketahuan! Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kesal Orihime.

Renji mempunyai akal dan mengambil pedang yang ada di dekat sana (Soujirou, kau menyimpan pedang pabalatak begini!). Keluarlah Renji dari tameng tersebut dan menyeerang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang kaget dan tidak sempat menangkis, harus terluka dibagian badannya.

"Cih…" Kesal Ulquiorra.

"Jangan anggap remeh kita ya, Ulquiorra!" Sindir Renji.

Soujirou yang terbaring dekat Grimmjow, langsung disembuhkan oleh Orihime. Grimmjow tidak mau tinggal diam dan dia menyerang Orihime. Tapi, sebuah serangan cepat mengenai tangannya dan terluka. Serangan itu berasal dari peri kecil milik Orihime.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai teman-temanku!" Ucap Orihime.

Cirucci tidak mau tinggal diam, dia mengambil Toushirou yang masih pingsan dan menjadikan dia sebagai tawanan.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Cirucci.

Toushirou berada di tangan Cirucci. Sebuah pisau tajam yang sewaktu-waktu membelah kulit mulusnya Toushirou, berada di lehernya. Renji dan Orihime tidak bisa bergerak. Jika mereka bergerak, bisa-bisa Tosuhirou ditebas dan mati.

"Sial!" Kesal Renji.

Cirucci tertawa kemenangan. Saat dia mau membawa pergi Toushirou, sebuah panah melesat ke arahnya. Cirucci langsung berhenti karena merasa ada seseorang dari belakang mengancamnya dengan sebuah pedang cahaya.

"Jangan bergerak, Cirucci Thunderwitch! Jika kau bergerak, kau akan ditembak oleh para penjaga disini!" Ucap orang yang berada di belakangnya. Dia memakai kacamata dan berbaju putih dari atas hingga bawah.

Penjaga kerajaan ternyata datang! Pergerakan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra langsung terhenti karena senjata sudah ada disekeliling tubuhnya.

Byakuya muncul dari pintu belakang rumah Soujirou yang berada tepat di belakang Orihime.

"Hentikan sekarang juga Cirucci! Kau sudah terkepung! Kejahatanmu sudah tercium sampai ke kursi kerajaan! Menyerahlah!" Ucap Byakuya.

Pakaian Byakuya kini adalah pakaian terjarang, dia memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai untuk keliling kota. Pakaian santai dan tidak mewah. Pakaian yang bersahabat dengan rakyatnya. Dengan sebuah pedang berada di pinggangnya.

"Maksudmu?" Jawab dingin Cirucci.

"Ya, dengan laporan dari adiku, Kuchiki Rukia. Dia melaporkan kalau kau suka menyiksa salah satu rakyatku, menyerang rakyat yang tidak berdosa. Sekarang, apalagi yang akan kamu saksikan? Sudah banyak bukti yang kuat kalau kamu bersalah! Menyerahlah!" Dingin Byakuya.

Benar-benar, hari itu Byakuya sungguh berbeda! Byakuya yang biasanya ceria, bersahabat dengan rakyat, dan suka tersenyum (bermesraan ama Hisana). Kini telah menjadi Byakuya yang mempunyai sifat tegas, berwibawa dan mempunyai mata tajam serta bawaannya yang gagah.

Cirucci menundukan kepala. Toushirou yang berada ditawanannya Cirucci sudah mulai sadar. Dia kaget karena dia dijadikan seorang tawanan oleh Cirucci. Saat mau mencoba untuk membebaskan diri, pisau Cirucci digerakan sehingga leher Toushirou terluka hebat.

Toushirou yang terluka, langsung dilempar ke tanah dekat Soujirou oleh Cirucci. Orang yang menangkap Cirucci terkejut. Orang yang bernama Ishida Uryuu itu langsung menggerakan pedangnya itu tapi berhasil dicegah oleh Grimmjow dengan membuat pedang Ishida itu terlempar jauh. Cirucci langsung melarikan diri.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Uryuu.

Tetapi sayang, saat dia mau menyusul Cirucci, dia dihadang Grimmjow.

"Padahal aku ingin melawan Kurosaki Ichigo… Tapi, tampaknya kamu rame juga untuk diajak bertarung denganku! Ok, Sini! Ayo lawan aku!" Tantang Grimmjow.

Uryuu maju dan mengeluarkan busurnya. Ulquiorra yang saat itu disekap oleh seorang penjaga, langsung bertindak dan melumpuhkan penjaga itu. Dia berlari kearah Orihime yang sedang menyembuhkan Toushirou yang sudah sekarat dan hampir mati. Saat Ulquiorra mau menebaskan pedangnya, sang raja melindungi maid adiknya itu.

"Byakuya-sama!" Kaget Orihime.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Teruskan saja kau sembuhkan Toushirou-kun! Akan kuhadang orang ini!" Jawab Byakuya.

"ABARAI! HINAMORI! Kalian kejar Cirucci! Lumpuhkan dia dan bawa kesini! Cepat!" Suruh Byakuya.

Renji dan seorang penjaga wanita itu langsung pergi. Di perjalanan, Renji mengingat nama penjaga itu. Lalu dia berteriak, "Jangan-jangan kamu… Jangan-jangan kamu! HINAMORI MOMO!" Tunjuk Renji.

Penjaga itu langsung menoleh dan tersenyum, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Abarai!".

Pertarungan sengit antara Ishida melawan Grimmjow, dan Byakuya melawan Ulquiorra masih berlanjut. Orihime terus memfokuskan ke penyembuhan Toushirou. Tetapi, kekuatannya sudah hampir habis, Orihime tetap memaksakan. Soujirou yang tahu Orihime sudah kelelahan, langsung menyuruh Orihime untuk menghentikannya.

"Inoue-san! Sudah! Hentikan! Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi! Asal lukanya tertutup, itu sudah cukup!" Seru Soujirou.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Akan kuselesaikan ini!".

"INOUE-SAN!" Teriak Soujirou.

Orihime langsung terdiam dan menghilangkan kekuatannya. Kekuatannya itu sekarang berubah menjadi jepit kembali. Orihime langsung melihat Soujirou. Soujirou mulai angkat bicara…

"Simpanlah sisa kekuatanmu untuk orang lain! Tenang, Toushirou-kun pasti bisa bertahan!" Senyum 'kakak' Toushirou itu.

Orihime menundukan kepalanya, "Baiklah…"

Soujirou yang tersenyum langsung mengeluskan kepala Orihime. Dia tersenyum dan langsung menyenderkan kepalanya Toushirou ke badannya.

"Oyasumi… Toushirou-kun!" Ucap lembut Soujirou.

Cirrucci terus lari hingga kedalam hutan. Dia langsung berhenti saat dia mendengar sebuah suara kresek-kresek.

"SIAPA ITU?" Panik Cirucci.

Lalu, dari belakang muncul sebuah panah dan mengenai kakinya. Cirucci langsung terjatuh dan pingsan. Panah itu ternyata sudah dilumuri sebuah obat yang apabila orang terkena panah itu, akan pingsan dan lumpuh sementara. Dari antara pepohonan, munculah seorang bapak-bapak yang sedikit urak-urakkan bersama 2 orang anak perempuan.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang di penjara… Cirucci!" Ucap bapak-bapak itu.

Renji dan Momo sampai di tempat itu. Mereka berhenti ketika bapak-bapak itu melihat kearahnya. Renji langsung berteriak, "A… Anda… Anda… Anda Tuan Kurosaki Isshin? Ayah kandung dari Ichigo!".

Momo kaget karena mendengar nama itu. Ternyata, ayah kandung dari Ichigo sudah pulang dari misinya setelah pergi selama 6 bulan ke luar kota. Momo langsung menundukan kepalanya dan member hormat.

"Selamat datang! Tuan Kurosaki!" Ucap gagah Momo.

"A… Hinamori-san! Jangan formal begitu!" Senyum Isshin.

"Tidak bisa! Anda adalah atasan saya! Saya tidak bisa melakukan hal yang tidak formal di depan anda!" Balas Momo.

Isshin langsung menghela napas. "Sudahlah, kalau keinginanmu seperti itu. Ok! Sekarang, bawa orang ini ke sang Raja!".

Momo dan Renji langsung mengangkat Cirucci dan dibawa kembali ke rumah Soujirou dimana Byakuya berada.

Sesampai disana, Isshin dikagetkan karena melihat Toushirou tergeletak tidak berdaya karena luka parah di lehernya. Isshin menyuruh anak-anak perempuannya (alias adik kandung Ichigo) untuk membantu pengobatan Toushirou. Anak perempuan yang bernama Yuzu dan Karin itu langsung membuka tas yang berisi obat-obatan dan perban. Soujirou dan Orihime membantu mereka untuk merawat Toushirou. Isshin mendekati Byakuya yang sudah selesai bertarung. Byakuya mengikat Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow dalam 1 ikatan yang keras dan kuat.

"Walau sudah berumur, kau masih tetap kuat ya!" Sindir Isshin.

"Yang sudah berumur itu kamu tahu! Saya baru 27 tahun!" Balas sebal Byakuya.

"Hahaha… Tapi, kau tetap sudah dewasa!"

"Huh… Terserah kamu!" Kesel Byakuya.

Isshin tersenyum dan mengambil rokok dari kantongnya. Dia menawari Byakuya rokok, tapi Byakuya menolaknya dengan ucapan, "Maaf, saya tidak merokok!".

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Cirucci yang terikat, dibawa ke kereta narapidana. Mereka akan dimasukan ke sel penjara khusus di dalam kerajaan. Orihime melihat Ulquiorra dengan perasaan iba. Dia merasa Ulquiorra mempunyai suatu masalah yang sangat pedih. Ulquiorra melihat sepintas Orihime dan langsung balik kembali. Keadaan hening sejenak, Byakuya diberi minuman hangat oleh Soujirou yang tadi pergi ke dapur sebentar.

"Byakuya-sama, ini coklat hangat! Silahkan santai dulu sejenak… Tuan Isshin juga, silahkan!" Seru Soujirou sambil memberikan segelas coklat hangat pada Byakuya dan Isshin. Mereka menerimanya dan mulai meminumnya. Soujirou juga memberikan coklat pada yang lain. Semua yang ada di rumahnya itu diberikan minum.

Tapi, tersisa 3 gelas. Semua langsung menoleh, "Soujirou-kun, ini untuk siapa?" Tanya Renji.

"Ini untuk Toushirou-kun, Ichigo-kun, dan Rukia-hime… Mereka akan minum ini setelah mereka kembali kesini…

Mendengar nama 'Rukia' Byakuya teringat akan adik angkatnya itu. "Kemana Rukia?"

Semua langsung terdiam. Byakuya heran dan bersikeras bertanya. Akhirnya, Soujirou angkat bicara, "Rukia berubah menjadi DARK dan sekarang dia berusaha membunuh Ichigo di suatu tempat di hutan sana!"

Byakuya yang mendengar itu langsung bergegas kedalam hutan. Isshin langsung mengikuti Byakuya dari belakang. Soujirou yang cemas juga ikut dan Renji juga. Orihime tetap disana bersama Momo dan adik-adik kandung Ichigo untuk menunggu Toushirou bangun. Mereka memutuskan untuk memindahkan Toushirou ke kamarnya.

Di perjalanan, Isshin sweat drop karena rombongan begini yang penasaran akan kelanjutan percintaan antara anak kandungnya itu dan sang putri.

"Woi, kalian penasaran ya sama kelanjutan hubungan percintaan antara Ichigo dan Rukia-hime ya?" Sindir Isshin.

Semua langsung kaget dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Hm… Saya hanya mau melihat keadaan Ichigo-kun saja kok" Senyum Soujirou.

"Aku… Aku hanya ingin mencoba membantu Ichigo, sahabatku doank kok! Suer samper gledeg!" Suer Renji. Tiba-tiba ada petir yang menyambar Renji.

Isshin langsung sweat drop _"Eloe bohong ya?"_ gumamnya.

"Saya hanya mau melihat keadaan adik angkatku saja kok!" Senyum Byakuya

Renji dan Soujirou langsung bersorak, "BOHONG LOE!".

"ENAK AJA!" Kesel Byakuya.

Isshin sweatdrop lagi. Sampailah mereka ditempat pertarungan Ichigo dan Rukia. Tempat itu diselimuti oleh cahaya remang bulan. Semua kaget melihat kejadian yang memilukan. Ichigo bersender tidak berdaya di bahu Rukia dengan darah yang bercucuran keluar dari dada kirinya. Rukia yang masih terkejut, mengeluarkan airmata dan berteriak,

"I… ICHIGO!"

_**Our hearts are disconnected…**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Rukia…**_

_**-Ending song 'Goodbye days' by YUI-**_

_**-**_**To be continued-**

Ran: GEMPA!

Hitsu: Huwa? DImana?

Ran: Di rumah guwe! Pas lagi ngetik bagian terakhir… tiba-tiba kursi goyang… dan ternyata, ada gempa! Keluar!

*Keluar rumah*

Ran: Syukurlah sempat keluar… gempanya pusing juga ya… kira-kira dimana pusatnya ya?

Hitsu: entah… Mungkin dekat sini!

Ran: ya, sudahlah… moga-moga semua baik-baik saja. OK! Sekarang kembali ke behind the scene

*latar berubah menjadi didalam studio*

Ichigo: kami sudah menunggu kalian!

Ran: Sorry… Sorry… hhe :D tadi ada gempa…

Ichigo: Oh ya? Tadi aku liat di berita mah 6,3 SR di 118 km barat daya tasikmalaya.

Ran: wah? Gede juga… ya sudah, semoga tidak apa-apa ya yang di dkt pusat gempa…

Hiitsu: **(Dalam hati)**_Wah? Barat daya? Deket Bandung juga…_

Rukia: Kita mulai saja ya… Ok, kita bahas review dulu yang pertama…

Renji: Rukia, kebanyakan nanya siapa yang aku suka di cerita ini ya? Kalau kukasih tahu, nanti tidak menarik lagi lho… hohoho… Tunggu di chapter terakhir ya…

Byakuya: Chapter terakhir? Thor, memang chapter terakhir kita chapter berapa?

Ran: rencana chapter 5 tamat!

Byakuya: Berarti, jatah aku menjadi raja sudah habis donk?

Ran: Ya, gak tahu ya..

*Ran disebonzakura*

Ichigo: Selamat datang yang baru bergabung.. hhe.. :D Fi-kun, anda me request ingin ada Hinamori kan? Kebetulan, author memang sedang memikirkan seorang chara cewek yang mau dimunculkan. Terima kasih atas requestnya.. ^^

Ran: boleh numpang nanya gak, OOC itu apa sih? Hhe :D *tiba-tiba muncul*

*semua sweatdrop*

Renji: Semua, makasih ya… Aku memang orang baik kok… Orang baik kan disayang semua…

*Semua langsung memasang muka tajam ke Renji*

Renji: Ah… maaf *menciut*

Ran: haduh, RukiaRizkaMala-san… saya terharu… terima kasih ya atas dukungan dan likenya.. Saya terharu… hho.. anda boleh kok likein… Untuk semua, terima kasih dukungan dan likenya… hhe :D

Ichigo: Ok, selanjutnya… hahaha *ngakak*

Hitsu: Kenapa Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Grimmjow! Kamu memang jahat! Hahaha… tega-teganya mau membunuhku! Hahaha!

Grimmjow: WOI! Kalau mau salahin, jangan salahin aku! Salahin siapa yang buat naskahnya donk!

Ran: Ya? *sambil memakan Risoles daging keju*

*Dikejar panthera*

Kusaka: OK, Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian! Apalagi yang sudah ngedukung ama nge ripiuw juga me like! Makasih! Ditunggu ripiuwnya!

Ran: Aku senang karena naik kelas dan masuk jurusan IPA! Yeah! Aku senang! Makasih ya doanya!

*semua sweatdrop*


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, maaf atas ketelatan mengaplod ini fic… Berhubung sang author baru sembuh dari sakit setelah gak enak badan seminggu ini… Hehehe

Ya udah, kita bahas review dulu dan baru menikmati ini fic… Ok, kita mulai (mau mencoba penampilan baru dengan pembahasan review di awal cerita… Hehehe :D)

_*Menyalakan lagu Rain by SID dan Ray of Light by Shouko Nakagawa*_

_So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_: Siip… Selamat menikmati chapter terakhir ini ya!

_Ayano646cweety_: Bener… Saya yang paling merinding saat Ichigo melihat sebuah bayangan itu… Serasa di belakang ada sesuatu… Hehehe *Buak*

_Astrella Kurosaki_: Yup… gak apa ^^ Santai saja… :D (Santai ada, Silverqueen *Buak*). Silahkan, mau di fav boleh kok ^^ hohoho… Tenang, saya tidak apa-apa kok… Cuma merasakan getarannya saja. Hehehe… Waduh, tingkat 7? Tenang, sudah di apdet kok… Selamat menikmati saja dari saya… Hehehe :D

_Fi-Kun 31_: Yup… Sama-sama ^^ Hubungan Renji dan Hinamori akan dibahas di chapter ini… Selamat menikmati! Ho… Ternyata itu artinya… Ya udah, makasih ya… Hohoho… Ok deh Siip… :D. Makasih ^^ tapi sayangnya, jawaban anda salah~ Saya kalau tidak jadi akuntan, ingin menjadi ahli antariksa atau arsitek. Perkerjaan sampinganya komikus… Hehehe *Ditendang (Ichigo: Bukan tempat curhat!)*

_Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69_: Ya, saya orang Bandung X3. Wah? Anda orang Tasik? Deket juga dari Bandung ya ^^ *Plaak (Ichigo: Kembali ke cerita)* Ichigo kejam ya daritadi nyiksa aku terus… :'( (Ichigo: DIAM! Lanjutkan!). Tokoh utama laki-laki menderita? Aku juga suka kok :D Hehehe… Kita sama~ *Tos* Hehehe.. Makasih ya ^^

_Riztichimaru_: Hehehe… Aku mengcampur aduknya jadi seperti es campur… Hehehe *ngiler kepingin Es campur*. Siip! Thank`s!

_ARaRaNcHa_: Wah? Cha juga masuk IPA! *tos* *nari-nari* sama! Yeah~ *Plak (Ichigo: jangan ribut!)* hhe :D. Wah? Makasih komennya ^^ dan sama-sama ^^. Gak apa kok Cha, santai saja… Ditunggu terus kok reviewnya… Hehehe

_Aragaki Rey_: Hehe… Walau sedikit seram, itu cukup lucu juga saat Renji kesambar petir. Rambutnya jadi kribo gosong gimana gitu ^^ *Ditendang Renji* Hehehe :D

_Sasu-Ichi Kuro-Uchi_: Wehehe… Sorry, authornya gak ada inspirasi ditambah lagi sakit ama internetnya belum dibayar… Hehehe *Plak*. Sorry ngaret! Tapi makasih tetap setia menunggunya… XD Makasih…

Ok, *Menghela napas* satu halaman habis untuk membahas ripiuw… Tapi tenang, ceritanya akan mulai kok… Ok, terima kasih untuk meriview dan melike juga membaca fic ini. Ok, kita To the Point saja, OHAC Chapter terakhir, selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Our Hearts are Connected**

**-The last Chapter-**

- 3 Bulan kemudian-

3 bulan setelah kejadian penyerangan itu. Ulquiorra dibebaskan bersama Grimmjow oleh sang raja langsung. Mereka berdua menjalani hidup yang cukup damai bersama rakyat-rakyat biasa. Tidak diduga, ternyata Orihime menyimpang perasaan pada Ulquiorra karena selama di penjara, mereka menjadi teman bicara. Grimmjow mendorong Ulquiorra agar dia bisa dekat dengan Orihime.

"Datanglah pada belahan hatimu!" Ucap Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mengangguk dan pergi kencan bersama Orihime yang kebetulan mereka berdua mendapat cuti.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra walau masih berumur muda, mereka sudah mengajari para prajurit baru yang mendaftar sebagai prajurit pertahanan Kerajaan Kuchiki. Byakuya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk berkerja disana jika punya waktu luang atau pulang sekolah. Biaya sekolah Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra semua ditanggung oleh Kurosaki Ishhin yang menganggap anak sendiri oleh dia.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra sudah tobat (kenapa harus tobat kata-katanya! Hahaha =))). Mereka tidak akan menganggu keluarga Kurosaki lagi.

"Begitulah ceritanya! Akhirnya mereka tobat!" Ucap Rukia yang ternyata selama ini bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Grimmjow yang terkejut, langsung melemparkan buket bunga. Ya, perkerjaan sampingan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra adalah membantu sebuah toko bunga karena sang pemiliknya sudah sangat tua. Byakuya lah yang menyuruh mereka berkerja dengan iming-iming gaji besar.

"Rukia-hime? Ngapain anda ada disini? Ah, saya tahu! Anda kabur pelajaran tambahan lagi ya?" Sindir Grimmjow.

Muka Rukia memerah, "AH! Berisik! Aku gak kabur kok! Su…"

Saat mau melanjutkan, ada kereta kuda datang dan orang itu keluar dengan muka kesal.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA DIMANA?" Marah orang itu di depan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengeluarkan keringat sangat banyak dan menunduk, "Ko… Konnichiwa! Unohana-sensei!"

Orang yang dipanggil Unohana itu langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lepas, "Konnichiwa! Grimmjow-kun!"

Grimmjow masih gemetaran ketakutan. Dia trauma karena dulu dia pernah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh orang itu sampai semaput. Unohana dengan senyuman yang menyilaukan, "Grimmjow, kau lihat Rukia-hime gak?"

Grimmjow yang sudah ketakutan, menunjuk celah tembok dimana Rukia tadi bersembunyi. Saat mereka berdua menoleh kesana, Grimmjow kaget karena Rukia sudah menghilang.

"Be… Beneran disana kok tadi! Beneran Unohana-sensei! Suer! Sumpah! Saya tidak bohong!" Panik Grimmjow.

Unohana terdiam dan tersenyum, "Ok Grimmjow-kun! Saya tahu anda bener! Ya sudah, saya mau mencari lagi… Sampai jumpa!" Senyum Unohana dan membuka pintu kereta kudanya. Grimmjow menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada gurunya itu.

Setelah memberi hormat, dia melihat ke langit. "Dia belum sadar sampai sekarang ya? Apakah dia harus koma menahun?"

Setelah dia melihat calendar, ternyata Grimmjow kaget setengah mati. "Sekarang tanggal 13 Januari?"

_Bagaimana di kerajaan?_

Byakuya tetap menjalani pemerintahannya dengan bijaksana dan Hisana masih setia mendukungnya. Kurosaki Ishhin naik pangkat menjadi tangan kanan Byakuya. Ishida sekarang sudah menjadi pemimpin anggota pertahanan menggantikan Kurosaki Ishhin. Kedua anak perempuan Ishhin juga sedang melanjutkan perkerjaan asli mereka menjadi seorang pelajar. Jika ada waktu senggang, mereka membantu perkerjaan di rumah sakit.

Renji dan Momo jadian. Walau mereka backstreet, tapi kecium juga ke permukaan oleh Byakuya, Rukia, dan Soujirou. Renji tetap menjalankan usaha pertambangan keluarganya dan Momo tetap menjadi kolonel di pertahanan kerajaan. "Di luar dugaan, mereka itu adalah teman kecil!" Sambung Rukia di balik tembok dekat Momo yang sedang beristirahat setelah berkeliling kota untuk berpatroli.

"Ru… Rukia-hime? Konnichiwa!" Tunduk panik Momo.

"Yo, Konnichiwa! Bagaimana patroli kau seharian ini?" Senyum Rukia.

"Ah? Seperti biasanya… Tetap damai!" Balas senyum Momo.

Rukia tersenyum dan melihat eskrim mint yang sedang dipegang oleh Momo dengan puppy eyesnya. Momo melihatnya dengan iba dan menawari Rukia. "Mau?"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. Dikasihlah eskrim itu oleh Momo pada Rukia. Di kehidupan biasa, Rukia memang dekat sama Momo bagaikan adik dan kakak. Rukia memakan eskrim itu dengan lahap.

Momo teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya Rukia-hime… Bukannya anda harus ke sekolah mengingat anda ada pelajaran tambahan?"

Rukia langsung mengalihkan mukanya, "Ah, terima kasih telah mengingatkan! Saya malas ikutan! Terima kasih!"

Momo langsung panik dan memohon maaf, "Ah~ Maaf Rukia-hime!"

"Gak apa…" Jawab Rukia dengan sedikit pundung.

Momo langsung teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, Toushirou-kun bagaimana kabarnya? Juga Soujirou, sekarang bagaimana kabarnya?"

Rukia kaget, "Soujirou? Bukannya kamu sering ketemu di pangkalan? Kok nanya lagi?"

Momo langsung memasang muka yang sudah bersiap bilang, "Are?"

Rukia menghela napas dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Soujirou dan Toushirou…

Soujirou masuk kembali pertahanan kerajaan setelah lulus dari universitas jurusan sastra. Selain menjadi anggota pertahanan, dia juga menjadi editor untuk novelnya Toushirou. Perkerjaan dia sempat terhenti 1 bulan karena Toushirou yang masih dalam perawatan medis, belum kunjung sadar setelah 2 minggu dari kejadian 'itu'. Dia terbaring antara hidup dan mati. Kemudian, setelah 2 minggu lebih dalam keadaan koma, Toushirou akhirnya sadar dari komanya.

Soujirou yang sedih dicampur senang saat itu, langsung memeluk Toushirou. "Hitsugaya! Kukira kau tidak akan selamat! Syukurlah Hitsugaya! Selamat datang!"

Toushirou tersenyum dan memeluk kembali 'kakak'nya itu. "Aku kembali… Kusaka…"

Sekarang Toushirou. Selain jadi penulis novel, Toushirou juga menjadi guru pengajar dibidang sihir. Mengapa dia jadi guru? Karena ada seseorang yang membongkar rahasia Toushirou kalau orang itu belajar teknik penyembuhan dan jurus-jurus magic begitu dari Toushirou. Sebenarnya Toushirou tidak mau, tapi dipaksa oleh sang raja. Menyerahlah Toushirou dan mengajari seluruh prajurit khusus dibidang sihir. Dia dan Soujirou masih tinggal di tempat yang sama.

"… Begitulah ceritanya!" Hela Rukia.

Momo bertepuk tangan karena salut dengan Rukia telah menceritakan sekian panjangnya. "Hebat Rukia-hime! Oh ya, saya juga memastikan kalau yang membokar rahasia Toushirou-kun adalah anda, ya kan?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Tahu aja! Ahaha…"

Saat berbincang lagi, Rukia melihat sebuah kereta kuda datang ke arahnya. Rukia yang panik, langsung mengembalikan eskrimnya ke Momo dan kabur, "Makasih Eskrimnya! Sekarang aku harus kabur! Makasih ya!"

Momo hanya melambaikan tangannya dan sweatdrop. Setelah mendadahi Rukia, kereta kuda itu melesat dengan cepat (Kok bisa?). Nambah lagi sweatdrop di kepala Momo.

Setelah itu, Momo tertunduk dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Hh… Hari ini ya?"

Rukia terus berlari dan berlari. Sampailah di rumah Soujirou dan langsung masuk dari pintu samping. Setelah masuk, dia langsung menutup pintu dan menghela napas. Pintu samping itu langsung menyambung dengan dapur dan kamar mandi. Saat duduk di depan pintu, Rukia dikagetkan karena ada seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

"To… TOUSHIROU-kun?" Panik Rukia, mukanya langsung memerah dan menutup matanya. Tidak sengaja, dari hidungnya mimisan hebat.

Toushirou yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung kaget setengah mati. Karena dia pikir yang baru pulang itu Soujirou. Ternyata seorang cewek, sang putri lagi!

Toushirou yang panik, langsung berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah Toushirou masuk ke kamarnya, Rukia langsung membuka matanya dan berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Toushirou (sambil memegang daun sirih dan kapas di hidungnya tentunnya).

"Toushirou-kun… Maafkan aku! Aku sedang dalam keadaan kritis nih. Sorry ya…" Ucap Rukia.

Dari dalam, Toushirou menjawab, "Ya sudahlah! Gak apa kok!"

Rukia tersenyum dan langsung menjahili Toushirou, "Tapi badanmu cukup bagus juga lho! Ya, walau masih dikit bagusan Soujirou-kun"

Toushirou yang kesel, melempar bantal ke pintu. "JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN KUSAKA!"

Rukia yang tertawa langsung kabur ke sofa ruang tengah. Sesaat, dia melihat kamar Ichigo yang tertutup. Sudah lama dia tidak masuk ke sana karena dilarang oleh Byakuya padahal dia ingin sekali masuk. Saat itu juga, Rukia teringat kembali kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu…

_**~Flash Back~**_

"Rukia-hime… Aku akan menyadarkanmu…" Ucap Ichigo yang saat itu sudah penuh dengan luka.

Dark Rukia tetap diam dan mengayunkan sabit nya kearah Ichigo. Ichigo menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Tetapi, kekuatannya kurang sehingga Ichigo terpental.

Ichigo berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, dan berdiri kembali. Dia masih belum menyerah ingin membangunkan Rukia. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Soujirou. Dia memanggil-manggil namanya Toushirou.

Ichigo menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Toushirou…"

Saat itu juga, Rukia dengan tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Ichigo dengan sabitnya bersarang di dekat leher Ichigo.

"_**Kau takkan bisa kabur!"**_ Ucap Dark itu.

Ichigo menundukan kepala dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa senekad ini!"

Dark langsung mengangkat sabitnya dengan cepat dan mengayunkannya kembali. Dengan cepatnya juga, Ichigo menusukan pedangnya ke jantung Dark dan berhasil. Tetapi, di saat itu juga, ternyata sabitnya menikam Ichigo dari belakang sehingga Ichigo mendapat luka yang hebat. Kekuatan Dark menghilang bersama sabitnya yang mengenai Ichigo. Kembalilah Dark menjadi Rukia yang sebenarnya. Yang dikenal oleh semua orang sebagai putri yang riang dan ceria.

Rukia yang telah sadar, memanggil nama Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo bangun dan tersenyum, "Selamat datang… Rukia-hime!"

Rukia tersenyum karena Ichigo tidak apa-apa. Rukia membiarkan Ichigo untuk bersandar di bahunya sementara. Tetapi, saat tangan dia berada di punggung Ichigo, dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari punggung Ichigo. Rukia melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Rukia panik dan melihat ke tubuh Ichigo. Perkiraan sang putri benar! Ichigo ternyata terluka parah dan darah terus mengalir dari dada kirinya.

"Ichigo! Sadarlah I…"

Sebelum melanjutkan, Ichigo mengusap pipi Rukia yang air matanya sudah jatuh dan…

"Ma… Maafkan aku… Rukia… Hi…"

Ichigo pun rubuh dan tidak menyadarkan diri di bahu Rukia. Rukia terus berulang kali memanggil nama Ichigo tapi sang pemilik nama tidak menghirau. Rukia yang mencoba mengheal Ichigo, tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Untuk luka yang separah itu, Rukia masih belum cukup kemampuannya. Rukia hanya bisa memeluk dan menangisi orang yang disayanginya, sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati di bahunya.

Byakuya datang bersama ayah sang cowok dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Rukia makin menjadi-jadi nangisnya dan berteriak, "I… ICHIGO!"

Byakuya dan Ishhin mencoba untuk memisahkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Setelah terpisah, Byakuya memeluk adiknya itu dan Ishhin mencoba untuk menutup luka anaknya itu dibantu oleh Renji dan Soujirou. Rukia sangat sedih dan gemetaran di dalam pelukan sang kakak iparnya. Ishhin meminta Rukia untuk pergi dan beristirahat. Dia tidak mau sang putri shock hingga catatonic (Menolak untuk sadar kaya di cerita X pas Kamui tenggelam dalam kesedihannya (komik nomor 8) sehingga hilang kesadarannya walau mata terbuka).

Byakuya mengangguk dan membawa Rukia secara paksa dari TKP. Rukia terus menolak dan mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi, Ishhin langsung mengutarakan isi pikirannya, "Rukia-hime! Pulanglah… Saya yakin, jika anda terus menyalahkan diri anda atas kejadian ini hingga anda terkena catatonic, Ichigo pasti akan sedih! Pulanglah dan beristirahatlah! Lupakan kejadian hari ini dan terus jalanin hidupmu karena kau seorang putri dari kerajaan Kuchiki dimana engkau suatu saat nanti, memimpin kerajaan ini!"

Rukia mendengar itu langsung menunduk dan tidak menolak saat Byakuya membawa pulang dirinya. Rukia terus melihat muka Ichigo yang sudah tidak berdaya, matanya terpejam, raut mukanya sungguh tak berdaya. Rukia mengucapkan sesuatu… "A…"

~**Flash Back~ End**

Rukia dikagetkan oleh Toushirou yang menepuk pundaknya. Toushirou heran kenapa Rukia melamun begitu sambil duduk di sofa dan memakan cemilan yang ada di meja. Rukia terkejut saat sadar, dia sudah menghabiskan seperempat toples kue putri salju. Toushirou langsung menjahilinya, "Tidak heran mengapa anda naik timbangannya… Ternyata, makan kue putri salju saja sampai seperempat toples!"

Rukia kesal, "Jadi kau balas dendam gara-gara tadi ya!". Toushirou hanya bersiul saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

Setelah itu, Rukia kembali murung. Toushirou menghiburnya dengan memberi dia sebuah novel karangannya. Rukia bingung, "Novel?"

Toushirou berkata, "Ya, ini novelku yang baru dibukukan. Mulai besok baru diterbitkan! Ini buat anda, Rukia-hime! Andalah satu-satunya orang yang pertama kali membaca novel ini di dunia ini. Silahkan!"

Rukia terus memandangi cover novel itu. Dia melihat gambarnya yang sangat imut dan judulnya yang cukup romantis.

"Our… Hearts… Are… Connected?"

Toushirou mengangguk dan tersenyum. Rukia membuka halaman pertama novel tersebut.

"Chapter pertama… Our hearts are connected… Hari itu, aku Yorusaki bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat baik. Dia bernama Sorachiki. Dia seorang putri dari kerajaan yang keluarga ia pimpin. Saat itu, aku baru kabur dari rumah karena perlakuan kasar ibu tiriku, dibantu oleh sahabatku, Shirohaku. Aku dibawa ke rumah sahabatku dan sementara tinggal disana. Sang putri yang akan pergi keluar negeri, melewati rumah sahabatku itu. Dia melihat diriku yang saat itu penuh dengan luka. Dengan cepatnya, sang putri turun dari keretanya dan mendekati diriku. Dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah aura magis di sekitar lukaku. Tapi berkat aura tersebut, lukaku dapat sembuh kembali. Muka asli sang putri tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena mukanya tertutup sebuah _slayer_. Tetapi, diriku bisa menyimpulkan kalau wajahnya begitu cantik. Aku tidak bisa bekata apa-apa saat itu selain terima kasih. Dia tersenyum dan kembali ke keretanya. Padahal, dirinya tidak mengenali diriku. Dia sungguh baik dan cantik. Jantungku berdebar keras dan mengutarakan pertanyaan pada diriku. Apakah aku menyukainya?"

Rukia menangis saat membaca novel tersebut. Dia mengusap air matanya dan berbicara sesuatu pada Toushirou, "Malam saat hari dimana aku bertemu Ichigo pertama kali, ada bintang jatuh. Saat itu aku mengutarakan sebuah permohonan. Permohonan itu adalah, 'semoga Ichigo bisa menyukai diriku dan hati kita tetap bersatu walau status kita berbeda'. Dan ternyata, pemohonan itu… Dikabulkan setengahnya! Aku… Aku sangat senang sekali, Toushirou!"

Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu saat cerita tentang permohonannya malam itu. Toushirou menepuk pundaknya Rukia dan membawa sang putri masuk ke kamar Ichigo. "Aku harap kau tetap tenang! Sekarang, aku akan mempertemukan Ichigo denganmu!"

Rukia mengangguk dan menggenggam novel yang diberikan oleh Toushirou. Dia duduk di samping Ichigo yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati, Infusnya dan peralatan mesin lainnya masih menghiasi tubuhnya. Rukia menangis dan menggenggam tangan Ichigo lalu berkata, "Berjuanglah Ichigo… Kami menunggumu disini! Kami yakin, kamu pasti berhasil melewati masa-masa ini! Aku yakin! Berjuanglah, Ichigo!"

Walau tidak ada respon dari Ichigo, Rukia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "A… Aishiteru, Ichigo…"

Toushirou hanya melongo mendengar Rukia berkata seperti itu. Dia gak habis pikir, ternyata sang putri yang mengutarakan perasaannya duluan. Keadaan hening sejenak. Toushirou yang merasa prihatin karena Rukia sangat sedih, memberikan saputangan miliknya.

"Silahkan!"

Rukia menerimanya dengan senang. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Rukia langsung beranjak pulang. "Toushirou-kun, thank`s untuk novelnya! Aku janji akan baca ini novel!"

Toushirou mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. "Ya, hati-hatilah Rukia-hime!"

Rukia mengangguk dan keluar dari rumah Soujirou. Dia bertemu dengan sang guru yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Sang guru daritadi sudah menunggu Rukia di luar.

"U… Unohana-sensei?"

Unohana hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Rukia. "Sudah waktunya anda pulang! Ayo, pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai! Kembalilah ke kerajaan!"

Rukia mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kereta Unohana. Setelah duduk di kursinya, kereta kuda melaju. Toushirou melihat kepergian sang putri dari jendela. Setelah bener-bener pergi, Toushirou duduk di sofa.

"Aku tahu kalian semua bersembunyi di lemari dapur… Ayo, cepat keluar!" Dingin Toushirou.

Setelah perkataan Toushirou, Soujirou datang, "Seperti biasanya ya Hitsugaya! Kamu sensitif kalau ada orang yang bersembunyi!" Senyum Soujirou.

Toushirou memalingkan mukanya, "Urusai, Soujirou! Di belakang lemari bukan kamu saja kan? Ayo keluar, 7 orang yang bersembunyi!"

Keadaan hening sejenak, kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari belakang lemari tersebut.

BRUAK!

"Hisana-sama! Anda tak apa?" Heboh Orihime.

"Ya, saya tidak apa… Beruntung Byakuya-sama berada dibawahku…" Senyum Hisana.

"Hisana-sama, mari saya bantu anda berdiri…" Ucap Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih! Anda tidak apa-apa, Byakuya-sama? Maafkan saya karena tidak sengaja jaket saya tersangkut di paku!" Khawatir Hisana.

"Ya, saya tak apa! Justru saya berterima kasih pada Grimmjow yang berada dibawahku!" Ucap Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama, Grimmjow penyet tuh!" Tunjuk Ishhin.

"Mari saya bantu membenarkan jaket anda, Hisana-sama!" Ucap Momo.

"Saya akan menarik paku ini!" Ucap Renji.

Setelah paku terlepas, 7 orang yang dimaksud muncul dari balik lemari.

"YO, TOUSHIROU-KUN!" Ucap ketujuh orang itu secara bersama-sama.

Toushirou langsung memasang muka kesal, "HALO! Sejak kapan kalian disana?"

"Sejak anda mandi!" Senyum Ishhin.

Toushirou melongo, "Apa? Kenapa saya tidak sadar?"

Ulquiorra menunjukan sebuah lubang, "Saya membuat lubang ini karena disuruh Byakuya-sama!"

Toushirou kaget karena di dapurnya sudah ada lubang dengan diameter sekitar 1 meter. Dia melihat sang raja yang sudah menunjukan 'peace' pada jarinya. Dia menatap Soujirou, "Kamu memperbolehkan mereka buat lubang sebesar ini hah?"

Soujirou langsung memasang muka pasrah, "Tidak! Saya menginzinkan mereka karena nanti bakal diganti rugi! Liat Toushirou-kun! Sampai ada gemboknya dan pintunya lagi! Kreatif kan?"

"KREATIFMU!" Ngambek Toushirou.

Setelah ngambek itu, Toushirou hampir jatuh kalau tidak ditahan oleh Soujirou. Semua heran karena Toushirou yang biasanya kuat, tiba-tiba mau pingsan. Toushirou menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, lalu dia melihat Ichigo. Dia langsung mengucapkan suatu pertanyaan, "Byakuya-sama… Apakah rencana untuk nanti malam akan dilaksanakan?"

Byakuya mengangguk, "Ya, acara itu akan dilaksanakan tepat pukul 00.00 dini hari ini…"

Toushirou melanjutkan pertanyaan tadi, "Apakah benar dia harus datang saat itu?"

Byakuya mengangguk. Toushirou langsung mendekati Ichigo, "Kau dengar Ichigo? Kau harus bangun sebelum jam 00.00 dini hari ini… Aku yakin, kamu pasti bisa! Kami akan menunggumu disana… Dini hari nanti!"

Byakuya dan yang lain memasang muka sedih. Apalagi Ishhin, ayah kandung Ichigo. Dia mengelus rambut anaknya tersebut dan berkata pada semua, "Acara hari ini harus berjalan!"

-Jam 23.30 di kamar Rukia-

Rukia masih asyik membaca novel yang diberikan oleh Toushirou tadi. Dia sudah hampir selesai membaca novel tersebut dan saat membuka lembaran terakhirnya, Rukia menangis karena terharu. Dia menghabiskan persediaan tisu dikamarnya gara-gara membaca itu novel. Dia tidak membayangkan, seorang cowok bisa membuat cerita begitu romantis. Saat melihat pen namenya, Rukia terkejut. "Tsukina?".

"KO… KOK PEN NAMENYA CEWEK? ASLINYA KAN YANG NULIS COWOK! HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU LAGI!" Teriak Rukia dikamarnya seorang.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil ditutupi bantal di mukanya. Dia membayangkan kalau nanti ada acara bedah buku, Toushirou harus menjadi seorang cewek seperti di cerita OTOMEN yang ia baca dulu. Temen character utamanya yang seorang komikus dan lelaki sejati harus menjadi seorang wanita karena dia tidak mau membuat para fan`snya yang kebanyakan itu perempuan, kecewa. Komik yang ia buat juga berjudul 'Love Tic' dengan pen name 'Sawachika'. Rukia terus ketawa-ketawa kalau Toushirou dipakaikan baju seperti salah satu character di manga tersebut.

Rukia yang masih tertawa, kaget karena ada yang mencuri novel kesayangannya itu. Dengan cepatnya, pencuri itu kabur. Pencuri itu masuk dari celah pintu kecil yang menghubungkan antara kamar Byakuya dan kamar Rukia. Rukia yang tidak mau novelnya itu dicuri, langsung mengejar pencuri tersebut. Beruntung Rukia mempunyai kemampuan lari yang cepat. Dia terus melewati lorong yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk masuk dan keluar dari istana. Pencuri itu berlari hingga menuju ballroom. Pencuri itu berhasil sampai dibawah dengan cepat padahal menurunin tangga yang panjang. Rukia sudah gak punya waktu lagi untuk turun tangga, memutuskan untuk loncat dari lantai 2 menuju ballroom itu dan berhasil mendarat dengan sukses di depan sang pencuri.

"Mau kemana pencuri sialan! Kembalikan novelku itu!" Ucap Rukia sambil ngos-ngosan.

Pencuri itu diam saja dan menunjukan novel itu. Dia menyimpan tangannya di atas novel tersebut dan bersiap untuk merobek covernya. Rukia yang sudah panik, langsung berteriak jangan tapi tidak dianggap. Saat pencuri itu mau menarik kebawah cover itu, Rukia langsung bersiap untuk membantingnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"CUKUP!"

Suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari ujung ballroom. Saat itu, ballroom gelap gurita hingga Rukia tidak bisa melihat-siapa-siapa kecuali sang pencuri. Walau tidak bisa melihat, Rukia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Byakuya-nii sama?"

Tiba-tiba lampu di ballroom dinyalakan. Lampu gantung raksasa dinyalakan dan terlihat megahnya ruangan itu. Rukia kaget ternyata dia berada di tengah-tengah ballroom itu dan semua orang mengelilinginya. "TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, RUKIA-HIME!".

Rukia hanya melongo melihat orang-orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Rukia. Byakuya datang dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Hampir saja kau terbunuh, Grimmjow!"

Rukia bengong saat kakaknya memanggil Grimmjow pada orang yang dia sebut pencuri. Ya, saat itu juga, sang pencuri mengembalikan novel yang tadi dia curi dan membuka topengnya.

"Fiuh, anda hebat sekali, Rukia-hime!" Senyum Grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW? APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!" Amuk Rukia. Grimmjow langsung mundur dan menunjuk Byakuya.

"Kalau mau tahu alasannya, Tanya saja ke Byakuya-sama… Monggo…" Dorong Grimmjow.

Byakuya panik sendiri karena dia disuruh maju dan berhadapan dengan adik iparnya itu. Udah tahu kalau adik iparnya sekali ngamuk, semua jadi kacau. Rukia sudah meremas tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk membogem kaka iparnya itu.

"Eeetttooo… Rukia, begini… Sebenarnya kami mau membuat kejutan saja pada hari ulang tahunmu ini. Tapi, ternyata… Cukup berhasil ya?" Keringat dingin Byakuya.

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, "SANGAT BERHASIL!"

Byakuya hanya ketawa kecil. Orang-orang datang mendekati Rukia dan memberi bingkisan. Yang tidak memberi bingkisan juga cuma menyumbangkan doa agar Rukia tetap senang dan apa yang ia harapkan dapat terkabur pada tahun yang baru ini. Sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak 15 tahun, usia yang cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Rukia sangat senang menerima hadiah dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tetapi, masih ada satu yang kurang di hari ulang tahunnya. Para sahabatnya belum menunjukan batang hidungnya di ball room itu.

Byakuya melihat jam raksasa dan menunjukan beberapa detik lagi jam 00.00 untuk tanggal 14 Januari. Byakuya menghitung mundur detik jam tersebut.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Setelah jam bedentang, semua orang langsung minggir dan membuka pintu masuk ballroom yang besar. Datanglah seorang wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia atau lebih tepatnya sang kakak, Kuchiki Hisana. Dia berjalan dengan anggunnya memasuki ballroom tersebut dan memberikan sebuah kado yang sangat besar.

"Rukia-chan… Ini adalah hadiah dariku dan suamiku… Terimalah…" Senyum Hisana.

Rukia yang terharu, langsung memeluk kakanya itu, "Terima kasih, Kak Hisana! Kak Byakuya juga, terima kasih!". Selain memeluk Hisana, Rukia juga memeluk Byakuya yang berada dibelakangnya.

Dari belakang Hisana, muncul Orihime Inoue, dan Ulquiorra. Mereka juga tidak kalah membawa hadiah besar yang ada mungkin sebesar Toushirou. Awalnya Rukia bingung bagaimana cara menerimanya karena hadiah itu sangat besar, tapi dia tetap berterima kasih dan Ulquiorra juga memberikan sebuah papan dengan roda dibawahnya dan tali diatasnya. Ulquiorra memberikan hadiah tambahan yang gak masuk akal itu hanya untuk maksud memudahkan Rukia membawakan hadiah tersebut ke kemarnya.

Rukia tersenyum, "Makasih Inoue… Ulquiorra! Ini sangat membantuku! Makasih! Dan kudoakan semoga kalian langgeng hingga maut memisahkan!"

Orihime memerah mukanya dan matang. Ulquiorra dengan dinginnya mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Inoue untuk minggir dan berdiri di pinggir supaya orang lain dapat berjalan.

Sekarang, Kurosaki Ishhin yang masuk bersama anak-anaknya. Dia memberikan sebuah tablet agar Rukia dapat menggambar disana dan langsung dimasukan ke komputer. Rukia sangat senang karena itu adalah barang yang belum sempat ia beli karena susah ditemukan di kerajaannya. Dia sekarang bisa sepuasnya menggambar Chappy dan langsung dimasukan ke komputer. Rukia berterima kasih pada keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Ishhin membisikan sesuatu, "Tunggu nanti ya… Hadiah sebenarnya untukmu adalah nanti!"

Rukia mengangguk dan bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Ishhin. Ishhin tertawa dan pergi ke sebuah kursi.

Sekarang, giliran Momo dan Renji yang datang. Mereka membawakan sebuah perhiasan asli dari bebatuan murni yang Renji temukan saat dinas keluar kota. Momo lah yang merakitnya hingga menjadi sebuah kalung yang cantik. Rukia loncat kegirangan karena kalungnya lucu dan ada hiasan Chappy di tengah-tengahnya. Renji kaget karena hiasan kelinci kesukaan Rukia ada di situ padahal Renji tidak mendasain seperti itu. Dia memperhatikan pacarnya itu, "Hinamori… Kamu memasang chappy itu ya?"

Momo hanya tersenyum, "Ehehehe…"

Setelah Rukia berterima kasih dan mendoakan semoga langgeng untuk Renji dan Momo, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berasal. Sekarang, giliran Soujirou yang masuk sendiri. Soujirou kaget karena Rukia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Soujirou langsung membisikan sesuatu saat sudah sampai di dekat Rukia.

"Anda belum mandi ya, Rukia-hime?"

Muka Rukia memerah dan membogem pipi Soujirou. "GUWE UDAH MANDI TAHU! BAJUNYA AJA KAYA GINI!".

Soujirou terlempar jauh dan semaput karena tinju luar biasa dari sang putri. Rukia langsung ngobrol dengan watadosnya, "Aku kan cinta sekolahku… Ohohoho…"

Semua langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Rukia yang diluar kebiasaannya. "_Jangan berani menantang Rukia-hime!"_

Soujirou terbangun dengan berdarah-darah (tenang, darahnya itu cuma pewarna makanan). Soujirou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci. Soujirou minta maaf kalau hadiahnya itu hadiah biasa karena keadaan uangnya saat ini sangat kritis. Gantungan kunci itu memang cukup bagus, terbuat dari logam murni dan bertuliskan, "Our hearts are connected…".

Soujirou mengangguk dan menceritakan sejarah pembuatan gantungan itu. "Itu dibuatnya special dariku dan Toushirou! Kita patungan dan membuat gantungan ini. Sebenarnya, gantungan ini untuk hadiah 10 orang pertama pembeli novel kita. Tapi untuk kamu special… Liat di bawah tulisan OHAC nya!"

Rukia melihatnya, "Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo… 4ever…"

Saat Rukia mengangkat mukanya dan melihat Soujirou, Soujirou mengangguk lalu bergeser ke samping Rukia. Rukia melihat seseorang dengan kursi rodanya, berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Toushirou mendorong kursi roda tersebut. Soujirou langsung mendorong Rukia yang tengah terkejut.

"Kesanalah… Hatimu tetap bersatu walau jarak dan waktu memisahkan kan? Ayo, sana! Jemputlah orang yang kamu sayangi itu!"

Rukia mengangguk dan segera berlari ke orang yang duduk di kursi roda tersebut. Dia memanggil nama orang itu, "ICHIGO!"

Ya, orang yang duduk di kursi roda tersebut adalah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia sudah sadar dari komanya selama 3 bulan. Dia tersenyum dan memanggil nama Rukia.

"Rukia-hime…"

Ichigo berdiri dari kursi rodanya dan berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Rukia. Ichigo baru saja sadar hari ini sehingga dia masih sedikit lemas. Rukia yang kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, loncat dan memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo yang masih belum sehat sepenuhnya, terjatuh karena Rukia loncat ke dirinya. Soujirou dan Toushirou langsung lari mendekati Ichigo.

"Ruki…"

"Ichigo! Kamu bikin aku khawatir saja! Kenapa kamu bangun, tidak bilang-bilang padaku? Kenapa?" Marah Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam dan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan lemas, "Karena, aku ingin membuatmu khawatir dan marah padaku!"

Rukia menangis di dada Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum, langsung duduk dan memeluk himenya. "Kau benar-benar marah padaku ya?"

Rukia mengangguk dan marah, "Jelas aku marah! Kamu tidak bilang apa-apa saat kamu bangun! Aku kira kamu tidak akan bangun lagi!"

Ichigo menghela napas dan mengusapkan air mata Rukia. "Kalau begitu, maafkan aku ya…"

Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. Ichigo mengambil saputangan dari kantongnya dan mendekatkannya pada hidung Rukia.

SRUUUGGG

Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Rukia bisa sampai kwalahan begitu dengan mukanya. Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya lagi dan sekarang berupa benda kecil. Rukia bingung dengan benda tersebut dan Ichigo menggodanya, "Kau tadi bilang aishitersu kan pas aku lagi koma, siang tadi?"

Rukia mengangkat alisnya dan heran, kenapa Ichigo bisa tahu. Ichigo menjawabnya, "Karena aku sudah sadar saat itu… Aku sadar sekitar 3 jam sebelum kamu datang. Saat itu aku bedress terus di kasur dan memandangi langit. Saat kau tidak sengaja melihat Toushirou baru keluar kamar mandi, aku langsung pura-pura koma lagi. Hehehe…"

Tampang Rukia memerah padam dan hampir mimisan lagi. Dia memukul pelan Ichigo karena ngamuk. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil. Dia memberikan kotak kecil itu pada Rukia. Rukia bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah jawaban dari pernyataan kamu itu!" Jawab Ichigo. Dia membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat sebuah cincin yang berkilau.

Rukia terpesona dengan cincin itu (apalagi, permatanya dibentuk hingga menyerupai Chappy). "Ichigo… Ini…"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ya, ini untukmu… My Princes…" Jawabnya sambil menggenakannya pada jari manis Rukia. Rukia yang tersanjung, langsung memeluk Ichigo.

"Makasih, Ichigo!"

"Ya, sama-sama… Rukia…"

Semua melihat keromantisan mereka berdua saat itu. Ada yang mengeluarkan tisu, sapu tangan, bahkan ember untuk menampung air matanya. Ichigo mencium pipi kanan Rukia dan tersenyum. Rukia terus memeluk orang itu karena rasa kangennya setelah 3 bulan tidak bertemu. Byakuya dan Hisana juga bermesraan, Renji dan Momo, serta Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Byakuya mengajak para tamunya untuk berdansa bersama para pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk berdansa. Para sahabat Rukia dan Ichigo juga berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Grimmjow yang saat itu baru datang setelah ganti baju, langsung diajak berdansa oleh salah satu penjaga kerajaan Kuchiki. Grimmjow mengangguk dan mulailah ia berdansa dengannya.

Di beranda, Toushirou melihat langit malam yang saat itu penuh dengan bintang. Entah kenapa, saat itu dia benar-benar lelah gak karuan. Soujirou awalnya mengajak Toushirou untuk berdansa bersama dia, tapi Toushirou tolak dengan tegas.

Soujirou langsung berbicara dengan Toushirou, "Hitsugaya… Ternyata, akhir novel kamu menjadi kenyataan ya?"

Toushirou tersenyum, "Hah? Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu… Hahaha…"

Soujirou juga tertawa dan melihat ke langit, "Tapi, beruntungnya yang terjadi pada Shirohaku tidak terjadi padamu!"

Toushirou terdiam dan memegangi dada kanannya. Dia langsung menjawab Soujirou, "Tidak Kusaka… Yang terjadi pada Shirohaku pasti akan terjadi pada diriku saat ini… Dimana, hari ini adalah waktu terakhirku untuk bersama kalian!"

Soujirou langsung terbelak-lak. Dia sedikit marah, "Gak mungkin Hitsugaya! Tidak mungkin hari ini! Kamu dengar kan kata Ishhin-sama, walau kemungkinan kecil… Kamu masih bisa melanjutkan harimu! Iya kan?"

Toushirou tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, "Hmf… Kau mencoba menghiburku kan, Kusaka? Terima kasih Kusaka, aku cukup terhibur. Tapi, hal itu tidak bisa dihindari… Aku merasa hidupku akan berakhir sebentar lagi…"

Soujirou menunduk dan menggertakan giginya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar dari Toushirou. "Padahal, kamu baru hidup sebentar! Baru hidup 15 tahun! Itu juga, baru kemarin kamu mulai menginjak 15 tahun! Tapi, sekarang… Kau mau meninggalkan kami? Please deh Hitsugaya, kamu jangan sompral begitu!"

"Aku gak sompral! Aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang aku rasa…" Sebelum selesai berbicara, Toushirou oleng dan jatuh ke badan Soujirou.

Soujirou langsung menangkap Toushirou. "Hitsugaya! Kamu kenapa!"

Napas Toushirou begitu berat dan terengah-engah. Ichigo mendengar Soujirou berteriak, langsung berlari ke tempat mereka berada.

"Soujirou! Ada apa dengan Toushirou?" Panik Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba Hit… Toushirou rubuh!" Jawab Soujirou.

Ichigo langsung memegang kening Toushirou yang saat itu panas tinggi. Dia menyuruh seseorang untuk membawakan kompresan serta es. Ichigo membuka jas dan dasi Toushiro agar dia dapat bernapas dengan leluasa. Saat Ichigo mau membuka kancing kemeja Toushirou, dia dikejutkan karena Toushirou menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ja… Jangan… Kurosaki…"

Ichigo langsung melihat Toushirou yang saat itu mencegah dia untuk membukakan kemeja Toushirou. Toushirou tersenyum, "Te… Terima kasih Kurosaki… Kamu su… Sudah mau berteman denganku…"

Ichigo heran karena perkataan Toushirou yang seperti mau meninggal saja. "Toushirou… Kamu… Kenapa?"

Toushirou tersenyum lepas, tiba-tiba dia batuk-batuk dan batuknya itu mengeluarkan darah. Ichigo panik dan memanggil ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya terdiam, "Sebenarnya Ichigo… Toushirou mempunyai suatu penyakit…"

Ichigo kaget, "Eh?"

"Ya… Penyakitnya…"

"Leukemia…" Jawab Soujirou.

Ichigo menoleh, Soujirou melanjutkan jawabannya lagi sambil memeluk Toushirou. "Leukemia yang dia derita sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, makin parah dari hari ke hari. Dia tahu, hidupnya akan sebentar lagi. Maka, dia terbitkan novel itu segera, satu-satunya novel yang berhasil ia buat. _Our hearts are connected_. Dia membuat berdasarkan kenyataan hidupnya, kehidupan kerajaan ini, dan kehidupanmu. Dia berharap, Ichigo yang dia kenal dapat terus maju menghadapi hidupnya tanpa dukungan dari sahabatnya. Karakter Ichigo itu dicerminkan dengan nama Yorusaki."

Rukia mendengar itu, langsung membuka halaman terakhir dari novel itu yang tadi baru saja dia baca. Dia menangis saat membaca novel itu. "Shi… Shirohaku…"

Soujirou langsung menjawabnya, "Ya, Shirohaku adalah Toushirou dan Sorachiki adalah anda…"

Rukia menangis dan Byakuya berada dibelakangnya. "Rukia, apa yang tertulis akhirnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia membacakannya, "Malam itu terlihat sangat indah dengan taburan bintang di langit. Tapi malam itu adalah malam terakhir untuk Shirohaku akibat penyakit yang dia derita."

Ichigo langsung memasang muka kesal pada Toushirou, "TOUSHIROU! Kamu kenapa sih, katanya kita ini adalah sahabat! Tapi, kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku! Mulai dari kamu adalah keturunan dari keluarga Hitsugaya, mempunyai penyakit parah, kamu kenapa begitu sih?"

Toushirou membuka matanya dan menjawab dengan pelan, "Justru… Ka… Karena kamu adalah… Sahabatku!"

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya, "Lantas, kenapa kamu tidak bicara padaku?"

"A… Aku tidak mau… Membuat semua khawatir… Cukup aku, ayahmu, dan Kusaka saja yang tahu…"

Ichigo terduduk, Toushirou meminta maaf padanya. Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah minta maaf…"

Ichigo mengepalkan tangan Toushirou. Toushirou memandangi dengan lemah sahabatnya itu. "Ku… Kuro... Saki…"

Ichigo yang hampir menangis, memanggil Rukia dan Renji ke sampingnya. Mereka berdua datang dan mengelilingi Toushirou. Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Renji dan tangan kanan Rukia serta Soujirou sehingga terkepal menjadi satu oleh tangan Toushirou.

"Kuro… Sa…"

"Panggilah namaku! Kita itu… Sahabat bukan?" Senyum Ichigo.

Toushirou tahu saat Ichigo menahan untuk menangis, untuk mencegah agar Ichigo tidak menangis, dia tersenyum dan memanggil Soujirou dan Ichigo, 2 orang yang selalu dia panggil dengan nama keluarganya.

"Kak… Kak Soujirou…"

"I… Ichi…"

Belum sempat bilang 'go', Toushirou menutup matanya untuk selamanya dengan tersenyum. Ichigo yang tidak kuat menahan kepedihannya, langsung menangis di dada Toushirou yang sudah tidak terdengar lagi detak jantungnya. Soujirou membersihkan air mata Toushirou yang jatuh saat dia menutup matanya. Renji dan semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, ikut menangis. Ichigo langsung berteriak nama Toushirou. "TOUSHIROU!"

Rukia membuka halaman teakhir novel itu. Dia membacakannya,

_Dibawah langit malam yang indah, terdengar jeritan Yorusaki memanggil nama sahabatnya yang telah menutup mata untuk selamanya itu. Hari dimana seharusnya mereka senang karena jadiannya Yorusaki dan Sorachiki, harus diisi kesedihan karena kematian sahabatnya, Shirohaku. Dengan tangannya digemgam oleh semua sahabatnya. Sebenarnya, Shirohaku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, dia ingin bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di musim panas, ingin bakar ubi lagi di musim gugur, serta bermain perang salju di musim dingin. Sayangnya, hidupnya harus berakhir hari itu. _

_Yorusaki berjanji pada Shirohaku dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Shirohaku. "Aku berjanji, akan selalu bersama dengan Sorachiki. Hingga akhir hayatku…"_

Ichigo mendengar kata-kata itu, langsung protes, "Ada yang kurang, Toushirou…"

"Tambahannya adalah… _Karena kaulah, kami bisa bertemu satu sama lain… Shirohaku… Arrigatou, my best friend!_"

Ichigo mengelus rambut Toushirou, "Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Toushirou…"

"Selamat tidur… Toushirou…"

Rukia yang saat itu menangis, melihat secarik kertas dengan tulisan asli Toushirou.

_P.S. Rukia-hime, semoga dengan novel ini, hubungan anda dengan Ichigo bisa langgeng. Walau saya tidak bisa melihat anda lagi saat bersama-sama dengan Ichigo, saya yakin, Ichigo adalah pasangan hidup anda yang akan setia menemani anda hingga akhir hayatnya. Momen-momen yang kita berlima lewati, sungguh menyenangkan! Terima kasih… Untuk semua dan, sayonara…_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan memberikan kertas tersebut, "Ichigo, lihat! Toushirou memanggilmu dengan nama kecil…"

Ichigo melihat Rukia dan membaca catatan itu. Dia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, "Toushirou, kau… Baka! Aku pasti akan menjaga Rukia! Pasti!"

Soujirou tersenyum karena kesungguhan Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Ganbatte, Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Orang-orang yang disana langsung bersorak karena tingkah laku Ichigo itu. Grimmjow hanya melongo saat Ichigo mencium pipi Rukia dengan manis. Acara ulang tahun itu ditunda hingga pemakaman Toushirou nanti siang. Soujirou sudah tahu hari ini akan datang dimana Toushirou meninggal. Soujirou membawa Toushirou pulang ke rumahnya dan bersiap untuk dimakamkan di samping kuburan orang tua nya yang dulu tewas akibat kecelakaan dahulu.

Setelah pemakaman itu berakhir semua penjiarah pulang, tersisa Ichigo, Rukia, Soujirou, dan Renji berdiri di depan kuburan itu.

"Ternyata, salah satu dari kita sudah pulang duluan ya…" Ucap Ichigo.

"Ya…" Jawab Renji.

"Maafkan kesalahan Hitsugaya pada kalian semua selama ini…" Tunduk Soujirou.

Semua ikut tunduk, "Tidak apa! Kami juga minta maaf…"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Rukia menyender pada bahu Ichigo. Ichigo menggengam bahu Rukia. Soujirou memberikan sebuah bunga yang tadi dia beli di toko bunga Grimmjow berkerja. Bunga itu bewarna putih bersih.

"Warna putih memang selalu cocok untukmu… Hitsugaya!"

Renji juga meletakan bunga yang sama, "Suatu saat, kita akan bertemu lagi walau kau mempunyai rupa yang berbeda. Toushirou!"

Rukia meletakan bunga yang sama juga dengan kedua sahabatnya, "Terima kasih, Toushirou-kun… Berkatmu, kami bisa bertemu dan hati kita menyatu…"

Sekarang giliran Ichigo, dia mengeluarkan sebuah bunga dengan warna oranye. Rukia dan yang lain terkejut, dan Ichigo meletakannya tanpa pedulinya. "Toushirou, kau bilang kalau warna rambutku bagus. Warna ceria dan cerah. Karena itu, aku menjadi menyukai warna oranye. Kau selalu mendukungku dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Kau tetap ceria dan menjalani hidupmu dengan riang walau kau mempunyai suatu penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu merenggut nyawamu. Kau tetap berjuang melewati hidup. Semangatmu itu, kulambangkan dengan bunga ini… Selamat tidur dan, sampai jumpa… Toushirou!"

Rukia dan yang lain tersenyum. Rukia mengeluarkan saputangan punya Toushirou yang kemarin dia pinjamkan dan mengusap pipi Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum dan tertawa. Setelah itu, mereka pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Angin berhembus kencang di sekitar mereka. Saat Ichigo melihat ke belakangnya, dia merasa ada yang menepuk dia.

"_Arrigatou, Ichigo!"_

Ichigo tersenyum dan berjalan menuruni bukit itu. Bersama sahabat-sahabatnya serta orang yang disayanginya, Ichigo terus menjalani hidup sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir sahabatnya itu.

"_A… Sama-sama… Toushirou!"_

_**Berkatmu, kami dapat bertemu.**_

_**Berkatmu, hati kami menyatu melalui sebuah novel.**_

_**Berkatmu, kami bisa mengerti satu sama lain.**_

_**Berkatmu, aku bisa mengerti apa arti rasa suka dan…**_

_**Betapa berharganya seorang sahabat…**_

_**Good bye… My friend…**_

**Our Hearts are Connected**

**-END-**

**

* * *

**Ran: Hiks… Hiks…

Ichigo: Kamu kenapa Ran?

Ran: Terakhirnya sedih buanget… Hiks… To-chan meninggal… Hiks…

Hitsu: Kan eloe yang buat naskahnya, kita cuma wayangnya saja!

Ran: *Sweatdrop* eeetttooo… Sorry, niatnya cuma sampai pas Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu. Habis itu, Toushirou tersenyum dan menceritakan akhir dari novelnya. Eh~ Keasyikan hingga sebanyak ini… Sorry!

*Semua Sweatdrop*

Hitsu: Ya sudah… La…

Ichigo: *memotong perkataan Hitsu* Ran, sekarang OHAC tamat, kamu mau nerusin cerita yang mana?

Ran: Entah… Lagi gak ada inspirasi, gak enak badan, ngantuk, letih, banyak perkerjaan, Hohohoho…

Ichigo: _Perasaan sekarang masih libur kenaikan kelas deh?_

Ran: *Bersiul*

Kusaka: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini hingga akhir… Saya harap, kalian semua dapat terhibur dengan fic ini. Untuk fic Ran yang lain, dia mungkin agak telat apdet karena gak ada inspirasi (Apalagi yang IchiReToRu Band). Terima kasih yang telah mem-fav kan dan mereview, serta mefollow, dan membaca. Terima kasih banyak! *Tunduk*

Grimmjow: Oh ya, ada pesan dari Ran, katanya yang berdansa dengan Grimmjow itu adalah Tatsuki. Dia sudah menjadi salah satu penjaga di kerajaan Kuchiki, bukan lagi penjaga mansion Ichigo. Hooo…

~Hening~

Grimmjow: WHAT!

Ran: Kamu kenapa?

Grimmjow: Apa maksudnya ini?

Ran: Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok!

Ulquiorra: Anda kreatif juga ya, Ran!

Ran: Makasih~

Grimmjow: _Oi… Ulquiorra… Eloe kenapa?_

Byakuya: Jatah menjadi raja sudah berakhir…

Rukia: Ya, benar… Tidak bisa membeli chappy sebebasku.

Byakuya: *Hiroshi* kamu selama ini dikasih uang jajan untuk membeli chappy?

Rukia: *Mengangguk*

Byakuya: *mengacungkan jempol* Aku membuat ini… *menunjukan boneka Chappy*

Rukia: *Berbinar-binar* Nii-sama… itu….

Byakuya: Untukmu!

*Rukia dan Byakuya berpelukan*

Ichigo: Ya sudah, terima kasih yang sudah membaca cerita ini hingga terakhir! Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa menerusi fic buatan Ran di judul yang lain… Thank`s ya~

Ran: *melambaikan tangan* Untuk sesi OHAC, tamat! Thank you semua! Bye!

*Menyalakan lagu Go Go Maniac, Op K-On!*

Hitsu: _Untuk terakhir-terakhir… Kayanya kalau gak lagu Kawaranai Kotoba, good bye days dari YUI atau Thank You dari SuJu… Hehehehe… Rain dari SID juga bisa… Ohohoho*nyalain MP3*_


End file.
